Unexpected
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Se passe après la saison 3, pas de Darkh ni rien de tout ça. Oliver et Félicity vivent le parfait amour à Ivy Town, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle inattendue arrive dans leur vie. Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Ca fait longtemps hein ? Mais désolée j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration,**

 **mais là ça revient, j'ai encore deux idées sous le coude !**

 **Voici donc ma nouvelle fic, elle fera 8 chapitres**

 **( le 8 est pas encore fini, mais il devrait pas tarder ! )**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Près de six mois déjà que nous avons tout quittés, que nous sommes partis de notre ville, laissant derrière nous, nos amis, notre famille... Arrow, tout... Et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. En revenant de Lian Yu il y a quatre ans, je pensais que ma vie ne se résumerais qu'à sauver ma ville, qu'à la débarrasser de la pourriture qui la détruisait et je pense y être parvenu, enfin en partie, je laisse le reste aux autres parce que j'ai fini par comprendre que ma vie ce n'était pas un costume et des flèches... Non ma vie c'est la femme que j'aime, celle avec qui je me suis enfui, celle qui m'a accepté malgré tout ce que j'ai fais... Félicity est tout pour moi et je ferais tout pour elle.

Au début je pensais que si j'abandonnais tout c'était pour être avec elle, mais ce n'est pas le cas... Enfin pas seulement, si j'ai tout quitté c'est pour moi, pour être heureux et je ne suis heureux qu'avec elle. Je lui ai dis quand on est partis et elle le sait, elle me rend heureux. La première fois qu'on a parlés de nous, je veux dire pour de vrai, nous étions en Espagne...

 **Flash Back**

Je regarde la mer, l'eau est calme, j'aime ce paysage... Il fait nuit, tout est paisible... Et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné, je viens de faire un cauchemar... J'ai l'habitude mais pas de ce genre là et pourtant je ne devrais pas être étonné... A chaque fois qu'un changement survient dans ma vie je fais des cauchemars, et là ça concerne celle que j'aime.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me tourne tout en lui souriant, elle est superbe, elle a enfilé une de mes chemises et ne porte rien d'autre, ses cheveux sont lâchés... Je tends une main qu'elle attrape et je la rapproche de moi avant de coller mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Retourne te coucher..._

 _\- Pas sans toi..._

Je souris encore et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tu veux m'en parler ?_

 _\- C'est juste un cauchemar... J'ai l'habitude..._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas... Et je veux être là pour toi..._

Elle baisse le regard, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et redresse son visage.

 _\- Tu es là... Mais dans mon cauchemar ce n'est pas le cas..._

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou tout en caressant la base de mes cheveux.

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... Tu n'as pas à m'éviter après... Parce que je ne compte pas te quitter, fuir, ni rien de tout ça... Je t'aime..._

Je colle mon front au sien en souriant.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et j'ai peur..._

 _\- Peur de quoi ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je dois lui parler... Il faut qu'elle sache ce que je ressens, je ne veux rien lui cacher.

 _\- J'ai vécu cinq ans d'enfer... Je ne t'ai rien caché, tu sais tout... Enfin je crois... J'ai fini par revenir, par rentrer chez moi... et durant ces quatre ans, je me suis fermé à tout... A toi... J'ai peur... De tout gâcher... Peur de te blesser... Je ne le supporterais pas..._

Mes yeux sont toujours fermés, je n'ose pas les ouvrir mais je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, je veux répondre mais elle se retire aussitôt. J'ouvre les yeux et elle me fait son magnifique sourire, celui que j'aime tant.

 _\- Tu l'as dit toi même... Tu as vécu cinq ans d'enfer... Je ne connaissais pas avant mais je sais que ton retour n'a pas du être simple... Tu ne pouvais pas être le même... Il te fallait du temps... Et puis à ce que je sache tu n'es plus le même... Tu es revenu meilleur... Ce sont tes mots, pas les miens._

Je lui souris et prends possession de ses lèvres, mon cauchemar est derrière moi, je la soulève et elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille, elle se recule de moi en souriant.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je me fiche de ton passé, de tes erreurs, de celui que tu étais avant... Je suis tombée amoureuse de celui qui est revenu... Même s'il est compliqué... C'est lui que j'aime._

Je rentre dans notre chambre d'hôtel en la tenant toujours dans mes bras et je pose des baisers dans son cou en lui soufflant que je l'aime, je la dépose sur le lit en la dévorant du regard... Je me fiche de mes cauchemars, mon rêve est entre mes bras.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Je me souviens lui avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit cette fois là, c'était magnifique, j'aime la serrer contre moi, l'entendre prononcer mon prénom... J'aime tout en elle et c'est pour ça que je compte la demander en mariage ce soir. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et en sors la bague de ma mère... Je l'ai prise avant de partir... En me disant qu'un jour je la lui passerais au doigt... Je ne cesse d'y penser depuis des semaines, même si ça ne fais pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble... Pour moi Félicity est la femme de ma vie.

Je soupire en regardant la bague que je tiens entre mes mains puis je souris... Je m'inquiète un peu, j'ai peur qu'elle dise non, mais je sais qu'elle m'aime, autant que moi je l'aime même si ça me paraît impossible. Elle va dire oui et nous serons encore plus heureux que nous le sommes depuis notre départ de Starling... Non, de Star City. Je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi heureux un jour mais Félicity me comble comme jamais, j'ai été un idiot de la repousser tout ce temps, je suis passé à côté de moments fabuleux... Mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui nous rattrapons le temps perdu et nous profitons l'un de l'autre à fond.

Je range la bague dans ma poche et me dirige vers la cuisine afin de vérifier si tout est prêt, Félicity est dans la salle de bain, je regarde le plat principal et il est prêt, le dessert refroidit... On va se régaler. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain se refermer, Félicity ne devrait pas tarder à descendre, je laisse le plat au four et mets la table, une fois finie je regarde vers l'étage mais Félicity ne descend pas... Je fronce les sourcils, est-ce qu'elle se sent bien ? Je pose la bouteille de vin et vais la rejoindre, si elle est malade je dois en être sur, la pharmacie doit être ouverte à cette heure ci, j'irais lui acheter ce qu'il faut.

Je monte rapidement les marches et me dirige vers la salle de bain, comme je le pensais elle n'y est pas, ses affaires de toilettes sont rangées et la douche ne semble pas avoir été utilisée... Je fronce les sourcils cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passe. Je quitte la salle de bain et vais vers notre chambre, je suis inquiet, et si elle n'allait vraiment pas bien ? Je l'ai vu une fois malade depuis notre départ et je n'aime pas ça... Elle a été clouée au lit pendant près d'une semaine avec une fièvre qui refusait de baisser... J'ai failli la conduire à l'hôpital mais elle m'en a dissuadé... Quand elle a été mieux j'ai été rassuré, je n'aime pas la savoir mal et si ça recommence cette fois elle n'aura pas son mot à dire, je la conduirais chez un médecin dès ce soir.

J'ouvre la porte avec appréhension et je la vois assise contre la tête de lit, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et serrant un oreiller... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je m'approche et m'assoit sur le lit, elle lève la tête et je suis rassuré de ne pas la voir pleurer mais maintenant je dois savoir ce qui la préoccupe, parce que oui, elle est préoccupée, ce serait idiot de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

 _\- Hey... Tu ne te sens pas bien ?_

Elle secoue la tête, le dîner est à l'eau, tant pis, on remettra ça quand elle ira mieux, je pose une main sur sa joue et une sur son front, elle n'est pas chaude, c'est déjà bien. Je n'aurais pas à la conduire à l'hôpital.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- J'ai peur..._

Alors là je ne comprends pas... Peur de quoi ? Tout va bien entre nous et même mieux que ça, peut-être que c'est de vivre ici qui la gêne, elle était peut-être plus heureuse quand on voyageait... Dans ce cas dis-le moi et on repart... Où alors c'est de vivre avec moi dont elle a peur ? Peur de s'ennuyer, peur que je ne la rende pas heureuse... Peur de se lasser... Peur que je la quitte... Peur de me dire qu'elle va me quitter...

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge... Elle ne peut pas.. Je ne survivrais pas... Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu... Pas alors que je l'aime plus que tout... Je ferme les yeux et les ouvre de nouveau, je ne sais pas ce qui l'effraie alors avant de penser à tout ça, je dois savoir.

 _\- Parle-moi..._

Elle se redresse et soupire avant de décroiser ses bras, de reposer l'oreiller à côté d'elle et de plonger son regard dans le mien.

- _Le déjeuner avec les Hoffman... Quand ils ont parlé d'enfants... Tu n'as pas réagis et..._

Je soupire et souris, alors c'est ça qui l'inquiète autant ? Je m'approche et lui prends les mains. Je veux parler mais elle me devance.

 _\- On a jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants..._

 _\- Félicity, on a le temps... On en a jamais parlé c'est vrai... Mais on est ensemble depuis six mois à peine... Je pensais qu'on aurait cette conversation plus tard..._

Une larme coule sur sa joue... Je tends la main et l'essuie.

 _\- Hey... Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil... Ils nous en ont juste parlés..._

 _\- C'est ça le soucis Oliver... Tu n'as pas réagis à ce moment là et là tu me dis qu'un jour on pourra en parler..._

Elle se redresse et se lève de notre lit tout en me tournant le dos, elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, je ne comprends pas et j'ai de plus en plus peur... Est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas d'enfant ? Et moi ? A vrai dire je n'en sais rien... Je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais pourquoi pas, un jour oui... Quand on sera mariés... Enfin si elle dit oui car vu la tension qu'il y a... Je suis loin d'être sure de moi. Je ne dois pas laisser la situation dégénérer, je dois lui parler. Je me lève et veut la prendre dans mes bras mais elle se retourne.

 _\- Je suis enceinte... Je m'en doutais depuis quelques jours mais après notre conversation j'ai décidé de faire le test... Il est positif..._

Quoi ? Enceinte ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Bon ok, je sais que c'est possible surtout avec tout ce qu'on fait elle et moi, rien que depuis ce matin on a déjà fait l'amour trois fois... Je sens mon corps se réveiller, je ne dois pas ce n'est pas le moment, je me redresse et commence à marcher... Enceinte... Elle est enceinte... Un bébé... Mais merde je voulais attendre un peu ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, comment réagir...

 _\- Je le savais..._

Je me retourne et la vois quitter notre chambre, je veux aller après elle mais mes jambes sont clouées au sol... Je l'entends descendre les marches alors que je me repasse notre conversation dans ma tête, je pensais qu'elle avait peur de la vitesse à laquelle nous allons, après tout on est pas ensemble depuis longtemps et on vit déjà tout les deux... Mais non ce n'était pas ça... Elle est enceinte... Elle attend un enfant, notre enfant... J'entends claquer la porte d'entrée et je reprends mes esprits... Elle est partie... Non ! Je quitte la chambre et descends à toute vitesse avant d'ouvrir la porte... Mais Félicity n'est plus là... Je regarde à droite et à gauche... Je ne la vois pas... Merde où est-elle partie ? Je ne peux pas aller dans une direction sans savoir où chercher.

 _\- Félicity !_

Aucune réponse... Non... Je t'en pris reviens... Rentre à la maison... Elle ne me répond toujours pas... Elle est partie... Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, à genoux... Tout allait si bien entre nous et il faut que ce bébé gâche tout... Il n'aurait pas du être là ! Je me redresse et essuie mes larmes, non, ce n'est pas de la faute de ce bébé si on en est là... C'est de la mienne, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça ! J'aurais du la rattraper dès le début... Tout est de ma faute, pas de la sienne, je ne peux pas penser ce genre de chose ! Elle va revenir, je le sais, elle m'aime, et elle sait que je l'aime. Je rentre chez nous et referme la porte... Elle va revenir, il le faut... Je prends mon portable et entre cherche son contact, j'appuie le bouton pour l'appeler et je tombe directement sur le répondeur.

 _\- Mon amour ? Je suis désolé... Rentre à la maison... Je t'aime... Il faut qu'on parle..._

Je raccroche... Je suis un con ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut que je dise, je la rappelle et laisse un autre message.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Mais tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps d'encaisser... Je veux ce bébé... Mon silence n'était pas parce que je ne le voulais pas... Mais parce que je ne m'y attendais pas... Je t'aime... Je vous aime tout les deux... Rentre vite..._

Je raccroche, je voudrais la rappeler jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde mais je sais que ce n'est pas la solution... Je jette un regard à la table où nous devions manger et je souris... Ce n'est pas gâché, juste remis à plus tard et quand elle reviendra, je lui demanderais de m'épouser en lui faisant comprendre que je le voulais bien avant de savoir qu'on allait avoir un enfant. Elle a du avoir peur de me l'avouer... Elle a du se sentir si mal, si seule en attendant de me le dire... Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle se doute d'être enceinte ? Combien de temps qu'elle souffre toute seule ? Je me sens mal... J'aurais du m'en rendre compte avant qu'elle n'allait pas bien...

Je m'assois dans le canapé et enfouis mon visage entre mes mains... Je suis le pire des hommes... Comment n'ai-je pas pu me rendre compte de sa détresse... Et quand j'y réfléchit bien... Tout les signes étaient là... Hier matin je l'ai entendu vomir au toilette mais elle m'a dit qu'elle digérait mal le chou farci de la veille, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus... Hier soir je l'ai surprise à regarder un site de vêtements, comme c'est bientôt son anniversaire j'ai voulu savoir les vêtements qu'elle avait regardé... Et j'ai été surprise de voir une page avec des peluches... Je pensais que c'était pour Sara, après tout elles sont nées à un mois d'intervalle... Mais John m'en veut toujours beaucoup et on a pas de contact avec lui...

Quel con je suis, c'était pour notre bébé... Elle l'aime déjà et je ne suis pas surpris, elle sera une mère formidable et je vais devoir faire tout mon possible pour être le père que cet enfant mérite, je serais meilleur que mon père, meilleur que tout les exemples que j'ai eu... Mon amour rentre vite et on achètera cette peluche que tu as vu... Reviens vite et je te préparerais quelque chose que tu pourras garder dans l'estomac... Reviens vite que je te prouve que je serais le père et l'homme qui ne vous abandonnera jamais.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce début ? Sachez que cette fic n'a pas été simple à écrire,**

 **j'espère satisfaire vos attentes =)**

 **La suite comme toujours mercredi si vous êtes sages et que j'ai pleins pleins de reviews !**

 **Ensuite je tiens à dire à ceux/celles que ça intéresse, que j'ai fini mon roman et que je l'ai publié sur le site de Thebookedition,**

 **vous le trouverez en tapant « Insoumis » dans la barre de recherche.**

 **Envoyez-moi un MP si vous souhaitez plus d'informations !**

 **( je ferais un petit message pour mon livre à chaque chapitres =) )**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, voici donc comme promis la suite de votre nouvelle fic, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand j'ai claqué la porte, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne pouvais pas les retenir... Je suis restée une heure dans cette foutue salle de bain et j'ai hésité à faire ce test mais j'ai fini par le faire... Pourquoi est-il positif ? On a jamais parlé d'enfants et là je suis enceinte... Et Oliver qui n'a pas réagis... Il n'en veut pas c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas y penser, tout ce que je veux c'est fuir loin de chez moi, je ne veux pas affronter son regard, c'est trop dur. J'avance rapidement, je ne sais même pas où je vais, tout ce que je sais c'est que mes pas me guident alors quand j'entends la voix d'Oliver crier mon prénom, je ne fais pas demi tour, je continue d'avancer sans retourner vers l'homme que j'aime et qui va sans doute me briser le cœur.

Je ne peux oublier le regard qu'il a eu quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte... Il était brisé... Vide et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi... Enfin si je le sais... J'arrive au parc où Oliver vient souvent courir, il y a encore du monde qui se promène, j'avance tout en essuyant mes larmes et m'assoit sur un banc tout en posant une main sur mon ventre... J'aime ce bébé, je ne peux pas le nier, j'ai une trouille bleue mais j'aime cet enfant...

Je m'imagine déjà mon avenir avec lui... Je m'imagine me lever en pleine nuit pour le nourrir, le changer et le bercer, je l'imagine grandir et aller à l'école... J'aimerais que Oliver face parti de notre famille mais j'ai peur qu'il n'en veuille pas... Je sais qu'il aime les enfants, je me souviens d'un petit garçon il y a trois mois...

 **Flash Back**

Oliver et moi sommes au bord de la plage, on vient de se baigner, c'est bizarre j'ai toujours pensé qu'Oliver était nerveux près de l'eau à cause du naufrage mais c'est tout le contraire, il nage parfaitement bien et on a bien profiter lui et moi. C'était parfait.

 _\- Oliver !_

On se tourne et on voit Henri, un petit garçon de quatre ans que Oliver a sauvé hier, il a été emporté par une vague et sa mère n'a pas réussi à le rattraper, Oliver n'a pas hésité à aller le sauver, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

 _\- Hey Henri, comment tu vas ?_

 _\- Bien... Maman a dit que je devais aller dans l'eau pour pas avoir peur._

Je souris, Oliver aussi, sa mère a raison, Henri doit retourner à l'eau afin de ne pas être bloqué. Je suis surprise quand le petit demande à Oliver de venir avec lui, il se tourne vers moi et je hoche la tête. Oliver se lève et accompagne Henri dans l'eau et l'aide à nager. Pendant ce temps je discute avec sa mère Kelly, elle est seule ici car son mari est militaire et il a du partir en mission de dernière minute. Elle a l'air de bien le prendre.

 _\- Vous avez des enfants ?_

Je suis surprise de sa question mais je ne m'offusque pas.

- _Non, Oliver et moi ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps._

Kelly semble surprise.

 _\- Je jurerais le contraire... A la façon dont vous vous regardez._

Je regarde vers Oliver qui s'amuse avec Henri, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur et Oliver le tient... Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça... Mais je sais qu'Oliver ferait un père exceptionnel.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Je ferme les yeux et laisse la légère brise me saisir, il fait encore bon même s'il est près de vingt heure... Heureusement car je n'ai même pas pris de veste, je suis partie si vite... J'étais en colère contre Oliver mais je m'en veux de ma réaction... Comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement ? Je lui annonce que je suis enceinte alors que ni lui ni moi n'avons pas prévu ça... Je lui parle d'un enfant qu'il ne veut peut-être pas... Mais je n'arrive pas à être en colère contre lui... Je le suis contre moi... J'ai douté pendant des jours avant de faire ce test et durant ce temps je me suis demandée quand j'aurais pu tomber enceinte... Je pense savoir... Nous sommes venus nous installer à Ivy Town il y a près de deux mois et à notre retour j'ai eu du mal à reprendre le rythme à cause du décalage horaire mais on a fait l'amour le soir même de notre emménagement... Et j'ai passé près de vingt quatre heures à dormir ensuite... Je n'ai pas pris ma pilule... Je l'ai reprise après mais le mal était fait... Notre enfant doit avoir été conçu le soir de notre retour...

 _\- Maman on peut aller plus vite ?_

Je lève les yeux et souris en voyant un couple et leur fils dans une calèche, ils font le tour du parc, le père dit à son petit garçon que ce n'est pas un cheval de course mais un cheval pour faire des promenades... J'aimerais qu'Oliver et moi on soit à leur place d'ici quelques années... Avec un petit garçon, qui ressemblera beaucoup à son père... Les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus... Théa m'avait montré des photos d'eux étant petits... Oliver était adorable et avait un petit regard de filou... J'aimerais voir la même étincelle dans les yeux de mon fils...

Je sors mon portable de mon sac, j'ai eu l'intelligence de le prendre afin de joindre Oliver si besoin, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Je regarde l'écran et découvre qu'il m'a appelé deux fois et que j'ai deux messages. J'écoute le premier... Mon cœur se compresse en entendant sa voix et quand il me dit qu'il faut qu'on parle, j'ai encore plus mal... Il ne veut pas de notre bébé... Je m'en doutais... J'hésite plusieurs secondes avant d'écouter le second et quand j'entends ce qu'il me dit, comme quoi il m'aime, qu'il aime notre bébé et qu'il veut que je rentre... Mon cœur se compresse encore plus mais cette fois de joie... Il nous aime et il veut qu'on rentre tout les deux... Je regarde autour de moi encore une fois et je souris avant de me lever et de reprendre la direction de notre maison.

Je pose une main sur mon ventre et souris.

 _\- Allez bébé... On rentre voir papa._

Je ne mets qu'un quart d'heure avant de rentrer, il y a de la lumière, je pense qu'il m'attend... J'ouvre la porte, je suis nerveuse, ma main tremble, je dois me calmer... Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les grossesses... Mais je sais que le stress est mauvais pour le bébé et je sais qu'Oliver ne me mentirait pas... Je pose mon sac dans l'entrée quand j'entends des bruits de pas, je me tourne et vois Oliver, les yeux rouges, il a pleuré... Je veux m'excuser mais il s'approche de moi rapidement, pose une main derrière ma nuque, l'autre dans le bas de mon dos et colle ses lèvres aux miennes... Je suis surprise mais je réponds à son baiser tout en passant mes bras dans son dos, je me colle contre lui et gémis quand je sens sa langue venir caresser la mienne. Je veux accentuer mais il se recule de moi.

 _\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça... J'ai cru que tu..._

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'empêche de continuer.

 _\- Je m'excuse... C'est juste que je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de lui... D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que je veux..._

Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et me force à le regarder.

 _\- Tu l'aimes... Pas vrai ?_

Je hoche la tête, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, j'ai une trouille bleue mais j'aime cet enfant, notre enfant.

 _\- Alors tout va bien mon amour... Je suis perdu... Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire... Mais je l'aime aussi et tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir..._

Je me blottit contre lui alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras, je sais que ce ne sera pas simple mais je sais aussi que tant que je serais près de lui, tout ira bien.

J'ouvre les yeux et tend le bras espérant trouver Oliver mais je ne trouve que le lit vide, je me redresse et me couvre du drap en sentant le froid me saisir... J'aurais peut-être du me rhabiller après notre séance de câlin intense pour célébrer la future venue de notre enfant. Je souris et regarde le réveil, il est plus de dix heure... Waouh, je ne pensais pas être aussi fatiguée que ça... Je quitte le lit et attrape mes vêtements avant de rajouter un gilet en laine. Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine, j'ai faim et je crois sentir une bonne odeur de pancakes, je ne suis pas déçue en voyant mon petit déjeuner déposé sur un plateau avec une petite fleur de notre jardin posé dans un verre avec de l'eau. Il y a une petite note à côté, je m'approche et la prends entre mes doigts.

 **Désolé, tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je suis parti faire quelques course, je reviens vite, je t'aime... Non... Je vous aime.**

Je souris encore plus et m'installe à table afin de profiter de mon petit déjeuner, j'avale trois pancakes et deux verres de jus d'orange avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée, je me retourne et vois Oliver arriver vers moi, il tient un sac dans sa main et le pose à l'entrée avant de sortir quelque chose. Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres avant de s'asseoir près de moi et de me tendre le paquet.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Un petit quelque chose pour lui..._

Je prends le paquet et l'ouvre, une fois fait je souris, ce sont des petits chaussons blanc avec écrit Love You dessus... J'adore.

 _\- C'est parfait._

Je les pose et me lève avant de serrer Oliver contre moi, je dois lui parler avant tout. Je ne veux pas de cachotteries surtout maintenant qu'on va voir un bébé alors je lui dis tout, je lui dis que j'ai aidé l'équipe à distance, je lui parle de tout en baissant le regard, j'ai honte...

 _\- Je t'aime... Et j'ai aimé chaque seconde passée avec toi... Mais ça me manquait... Je suis désolée..._

Oliver se rapproche et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Je peux comprendre... J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça et je n'ai pas pensé que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais..._

 _\- Non ! Je le voulais vraiment et jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est parfait... Et j'espère que même si tu le sais... Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir..._

Il me sourit et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Mais rassure-moi... Tu ne pensais pas à eux... Quand on était tout les deux ?_

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou tout en souriant.

 _\- Non... Jamais... Quand on était ensemble, je ne pensais qu'à toi..._

 _\- Ok... Donc maintenant quand ils auront besoin, ne me le cache pas... Mais ne leur dit pas que je le sais..._

Je baisse le regard avant de le relever vers Oliver, je ne dois pas lui mentir, il faut que je sois honnête avec lui et avec moi même.

 _\- Je ne veux plus le faire... Même si j'adore... Tout ça c'est stressant... Je ne veux pas stresser, je ne peux pas... Pour lui..._

Oliver m'embrasse tendrement avant de me serrer contre lui, je ne sais pas comment je vais dire à nos amis que je ne veux plus les aider mais je sais une chose... Ce bébé qui est en moi... Est ce qui compte le plus et je ferais tout pour le protéger.

 _\- Maintenant c'est à moi de te parler..._

Je fronce les sourcils, je m'inquiète un peu il a l'air tellement sérieux, il me sourit et me soulève dans ses bras tout en me conduisant au canapé.

 _\- Notre dîner d'hier... A légèrement été compromis..._

 _\- Excu..._

Il m'empêche de continuer en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ouvre délicatement la bouche et je gémis quand je sens sa langue s'y engouffrer, je passe mes bras autour de son cou mais mais il me repousse légèrement.

 _\- Arrête de t'excuser... Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner... Mais si tu le veux, j'aimerais qu'on le fasse maintenant..._

Je hausse les sourcils en me rappelant qu'on approche des onze heures du matin que je viens de prendre un super petit déjeuner et que je n'ai plus très faim.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Laisse-moi finir... Hier, ça devait être une soirée mémorable... Alors je veux que tu saches que tout ce que je vais te dire, je devais le faire hier..._

Je ne comprends pas mais il sourit alors je ne suis pas nerveuse... Enfin si, juste un peu. Il s'adosse contre le canapé en me gardant sur ses genoux, Oliver baisse le regard et sort quelque chose de sa poche, ma respiration s'accélère quand je vois la petite boîte... Est-ce bien ce que je crois ? Non, ce n'est pas possible... On est pas ensemble depuis longtemps... Oliver l'ouvre et je vois une superbe bague, un diamant... Elle est superbe, j'ai envie de la prendre et de la glisser à mon doigt mais je ne peux pas bouger.

 _\- Je ne veux pas t'épouser parce que tu es enceinte... Je te l'ai dis, je voulais faire ça hier soir... Je t'aime Félicity... Et même si ça ne fait que six mois qu'on est ensemble... Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre que je veux passer ma vie avec toi..._

Je ne le laisse pas continuer et l'embrasse sans attendre, je n'ai pas encore répondu et je le sens tendu entre mes bras, je m'éloigne un petit peu et le regarde avec tendresse.

 _\- C'est un oui ?_

 _\- Oui... Mille fois oui... Je t'aime !_

Il me serre dans ses bras et me soulève avant de me retourner sur le canapé, je ri contre ses lèvres et le laisse faire, ayant moi aussi très envie de ne faire qu'un avec mon futur mari.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, je dois le reconnaître, mais j'ai eu une idée pas très sympa que j'ai décidé de mettre en œuvre lol, vous devriez avoir un ou deux chapitres de calmes avant la tempête et je ne suis pas du tout désolée XD**

 **Voici le résumé de la première idée que je suis en train d'écrire : et si c'était avec Félicity que Oliver avait couché en Russie ? Que se serait-il passé ? …**

 **Cette fic devait être un OS mais vu tout ce que j'écris ( douze pages et j'en suis pas a la partie la plus compliquée... Pitetre que je vais en faire une fic, je verrais une fois terminée ).**

 **N'oubliez pas que mon roman est en vente sur le site de the book edition ! Il est disponible en version papier et en version pdf pour ceux qui préfèrent !**

 **Lâchez vos reviews pour ce chapitre et vous aurez le troisième mercredi, pitetre, si vous êtes sages et que je suis pas trop crevée XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tada ! Voici votre chapitre 03, désolée, mercredi je vous ai dis « mercredi prochain » mais je me suis plantée lol, je vous le poste donc aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je regarde Félicity qui se débat avec son pantalon, elle est devant le miroir et tente de fermer le bouton mais elle s'énerve et le retire avant de le jeter de l'autre bout de la chambre, je secoue la tête et m'approche d'elle afin de la serrer contre moi. Je la sens se détendre à mon contact, je fais glisser mes mains le long de son corps avant de venir les poser sur son petit ventre. Elle est enceinte de trois mois selon ses dernières règles, on a pas encore été voir de médecin, on le voulait mais Félicity devait se trouver un nouveau gynécologue et celui que Laura Hoffman nous a conseillé ne pouvait pas nous prendre avant aujourd'hui.

 _\- Je suis grosse..._

Je ri avant de la retourner vers moi, son joli ventre commence à se voir mais je ne dois pas la laisser penser ce genre de chose.

 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Tu attends notre bébé... Tu pensais vraiment que ton ventre resterais plat ? Que tu continuerais d'entrer dans tes pantalons ?_

Elle soupire avant de poser son front contre ma poitrine.

 _\- Je l'aime tu sais... Mais je ne veux pas te sembler moins..._

Je la fais taire d'un baiser... Alors c'est ce qui la tracasse ? Que je la désir moins ? Je déteste qu'elle pense à ça ! Elle répond à mon baiser mais je me recule sans attendre.

 _\- Ne pense pas ça... S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme ces femmes qui se trouves grosses quand elles sont enceintes... Je veux que tu vive cette grossesse à fond... Que tu sois heureuse et épanouie... Et que tu ne doutes pas de l'amour que j'ai pour vous deux... Ni du désir que je ressens quand tu es si près de moi..._

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou en me demandant si on pourrait faire du shopping pour qu'elle rachète des vêtements qui lui iront. Je lui dis qu'on ira quand elle veut et elle décide d'enfiler une robe qui moule parfaitement son corps et montre son petit ventre que j'aime déjà tellement.

Une heure plus tard nous sommes dans le cabinet du médecin, c'est une femme, le docteur Jane Manson, elle doit avoir une quarantaine d'année et selon Laura Hoffman est elle est géniale. Félicity s'installe sur la table d'examen, je sais qu'elle est nerveuse mais elle le cache du mieux qu'elle peut.

 _\- Quand avez-vous eu vos dernières règles ?_

 _\- Il y a trois mois._

 _\- Et tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui ça va, je n'ai pas eu de nausées depuis près de trois semaines et je ne me sens pas fatiguée. Par contre je mange... Vraiment beaucoup..._

Elle me regarde en faisant sa petite mine boudeuse, c'est vrai qu'elle s'enfile souvent un repas au beau milieu de l'après midi, ça ne me dérange pas de cuisiner pour elle, je le ferais même au milieu de la nuit... D'ailleurs je l'ai déjà fais.

 _\- C'est l'un des inconvénient de la grossesse..._

 _\- Oh non, ce n'en est pas un... J'adore quand Oliver cuisine._

On se sourit, le médecin nous le rend et applique du gel sur le ventre de ma fiancée, je la sens frissonner mais elle me rassure en me disant que c'est juste froid. Je lui prends la main et la serre, je suis nerveux, c'est la première fois qu'on va voir notre bébé... Le docteur Manson est tourné vers l'écran et fronce les sourcils, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Notre bébé a un problème ? Félicity se rend compte que quelque chose cloche et tente de se redresser.

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je l'aide à se rallonger mais elle lutte, elle semble inquiète, autant que moi.

 _\- Tout va bien, je vous assure... Seulement... Je ne pense pas que vous vous attendiez à cela..._

 _\- A quoi ?_

La question a franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le docteur tourne l'écran vers nous et pointe son doigt sur l'écran.

 _\- Ici, se trouve votre bébé, il mesure sept centimètre et demi, ce qui est tout a fait normal._

Je regarde mon bébé il est si petit mais si le médecin dit que tout est normal je la crois.

 _\- Mon air surpris... Est qu'ici..._

Elle déplace la sonde vers la gauche du ventre de mon amour et nous demande de regarder l'écran.

 _\- Ici, se trouve un deuxième bébé..._

 _\- Quoi ? !_

Je regarde l'écran, l'image bouge et on peut apercevoir deux formes, en effet, deux bébés, merde je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je regarde l'écran sans savoir comment réagir, quoi dire.

 _\- Vous êtes surpris... C'est normal... J'espère juste que..._

Que quoi ? Je lui lance un regard noir contre ma volonté, j'espère qu'elle ne pense pas qu'on ne veut pas de ce deuxième bébé... C'est le notre et je l'aime déjà autant que son frère ou sa sœur. Je regarde Félicity qui essuie une larme sur sa joue.

 _\- Et il va bien lui aussi ?_

 _\- Il mesure sept centimètres, plus petit que son frère ou sa sœur, mais c'est souvent le cas chez les jumeaux et il est dans la norme._

Je la vois appuyer sur un petit bouton et on peut entendre un son sortir de l'écran, elle nous explique que ce sont les battements de cœur de nos enfants, c'est étrange comme son, rapide, je fronce les sourcils.

 _\- C'est normal que ce soit comme ça ? Je veux dire si rapide ?_

Elle sourit, Félicity serre ma main encore plus fort, je vois bien qu'elle est inquiète, en même temps ni elle ni moi ne connaissons quoique ce soit en bébé et encore moins en grossesse.

 _\- Oui c'est normal, les battements de cœur d'un bébé est toujours plus rapide que celui de la mère ou de n'importe qui... Ceux de votre... Non, de vos bébés sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux._

Je soupire de soulagement, le médecin imprime des photos qu'elle nous donne, Félicity se rhabille et je l'aide à descendre.

 _\- Les bébés sont dans deux poches séparées, ce sont donc des faux jumeaux._

 _\- Une fille et un garçon ?_

Je regarde Félicity elle semble heureuse de cette perspective et je dois dire que moi aussi, une fille et un garçon ce serait parfait. Le médecin sourit.

 _\- Peut-être, il est trop tôt pour le dire, les faux jumeaux peuvent aussi être deux garçons ou deux filles._

Je souris, en fait je m'en fiche, garçons, filles, les deux... Tant que mes bébés vont bien je suis heureux. On quitte le cabinet du médecin heureux et nerveux en même temps, nous marchons depuis dix minutes et Félicity n'a toujours rien dit, je m'arrête et l'attire à moi.

 _\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?_

 _\- Non... Enfin si... Mais non..._

Je souris, elle ne changera jamais, je pose un baiser sur son front et mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Tout va bien... Le docteur dit que tout va bien pour toi et pour eux._

 _\- Oui ils vont bien... Mais..._

Elle ferme les yeux et se recule de moi avant de poser ses mains sur son ventre.

 _\- Et si je n'y arrivais pas... J'avais déjà peur avec un... Mais là je n'imagine pas m'occuper de deux enfants... Je ne veux pas être comme toutes ces mères autour de nous qui veulent que leur famille soit parfaite... Et si je les étouffe trop ? Et si je ne peux pas les aimer de la même façon ? Et est-ce qu'on aura encore du temps pour nous ? Je ne veux pas te perdre..._

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, merde je n'aime pas ça, je m'approche et pose mes mains sur son visage afin d'essuyer ces larmes, je reste silencieux un moment avant de prendre la parole.

 _\- Alors d'une, sache que peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans notre vie... Jamais tu ne me perdras, tu comprends ? On trouveras toujours du temps pour être ensemble. Et de deux..._

Je pose un autre baiser sur son front et caresse ses joues.

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi... j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi... Et là aussi... Rien ne change... J'ai confiance en toi mon amour... Tu seras une mère formidable... Tu es douce, attentionnée et pleine d'amour. Quel enfant ne rêverait pas d'avoir une mère comme toi ? Tu vas être folle de nos bébés..._

 _\- Comment peux-tu le savoir alors que moi je ne le sais pas ?_

Je souris et me recule afin de poser une main sur son ventre.

 _\- Parce que tu les aimes déjà... Sinon tu ne penserais pas à tout ça... Tu ne penserais pas à échouer alors qu'on a pas encore commencé... Tu ne penserais pas à ne pas les aimer suffisamment alors que je sais que tu les aimes plus que tout..._

Elle hoche la tête et joins sa main à la mienne.

 _\- Tu veux qu'ils soient heureux.. Et on les rendra heureux... Tu veux qu'ils soient en sécurité et crois-moi je ne laisserais personne toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux._

Elle sourit et se rapproche de moi en posant sa tête contre mon torse.

 _\- Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour ça..._

Je passe mes bras autour de son torse et la serre contre moi avant de lui reprendre la main.

 _\- Tu seras une bonne mère, n'en doute pas... Et j'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je touche son ventre avec tendresse, j'ai hâte de les sentir bouger tout les deux.

 _\- Ne penses jamais que tu es seule... Nous les avons fait ensemble, je serais là, toujours. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir... On va s'en sortir. Tout les deux._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant de me reprendre la main, elle me dit qu'elle veut rentrer pour fêter la nouvelle. Mais je la fais s'arrêter dans une boutique de bébé.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- On a une paire de chausson pour bébé numéro un... Il nous faut une paire pour bébé deux..._

Elle sourit, mais je veux que nos bébés aient chacun leur premier cadeau, on rentre et on se dirige vers les petits chaussons, la petite paire pour bébé un, merde j'ai hâte de connaître leurs sexes afin de leur donner des prénoms... Enfin bref, la petite paire pour bébé un est blanche, je regarde les chaussons jaunes ou gris, il nous faut du neutre. Félicity en prend une beige avec écrit Mom et Dad... Elle les fixe du regard et les prend.

 _\- Tu veux ceux là ?_

 _\- Oui en plus avec les autres ça fait Mom et Dad Love You... C'est parfait._

 _\- Je suis d'accord... Papa et maman vous aime... Il n'y a rien de plus vrai._

On regarde ce qu'ils ont en vêtements, je dois dire que cette boutique est super, ils ont des vêtements adorables, je sens qu'on va se faire plaisir ici. Une vendeuse s'approche de nous en souriant.

 _\- Je peux vous aider ?_

 _\- On regarde ce que vous avez, on va prendre ces petits chaussons._

 _\- C'est votre premier ?_

Je souris, Félicity aussi, elle pose une main sur son ventre et le caresse.

 _\- Oui... Nos premiers._

La vendeuse sourit et nous félicite avant de retourner à son travail. Mon amour regarde des vêtements neutre et hésite à les prendre, je le vois bien alors je la devance et attrape les deux pyjamas qu'elle a vu, ils sont blancs avec un panda pour l'un et un tigre pour l'autre.

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- C'est neutre, tout va bien... On peut commencer à en acheter._

On reste dans la boutique pendant près d'une heure, on ressort avec deux sacs pleins de pyjamas, de bodies, et de tenues neutres. Je sens que nos petits bouts vont être gâtés. Quand on rentre chez nous Félicity monte directement à l'étage, je souris, je sais ce qu'elle veut faire, je la rejoins et entre dans la chambre qu'on avait choisi pour être celle du bébé car elle était plus proche de la notre.

 _\- On va devoir changer... Ce n'était qu'un bureau et avec deux bébés ce sera trop juste..._

 _\- On va prendre celle du fond, avec un baby phone on les entendra très bien._

Elle me sourit et s'approche avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Je veux le meilleur, le plus moderne et perfectionné... Quitte le créer moi même..._

J'éclate de rire et la serre contre moi, je suis sur qu'elle arrivera à nous concevoir le meilleur des baby phone et nos enfants seront en sécurité. Je l'embrasse tendrement et la serre contre moi, je suis mort de trouille à l'idée d'avoir deux enfants mais je sais que je les aime et que je ne veux qu'une chose... Les serrer contre moi et ne plus jamais les lâcher.

 **Voilà ! C'était un chapitre tout calme, les soucis commencent dans le prochains ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts !**

 **Bon j'ai une bonne nouvelle... Le OS que je devais vous écrire ne sera plus un OS mais une fic, en effet hier matin il faisait 17 pages et était loin d'être fini... Donc j'en fais une fic, il y a déjà 4 chapitres !**

 **Voilà, la suite de celle ci lundi si j'ai pleins de reviews !**

 **A vos claviers !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Voilà votre chapitre comme promis, merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je souris en posant une main sur mon ventre, mes bébés bougent beaucoup depuis ce matin, j'adore ça, je fais glisser ma main vers le haut de mon ventre, là où se trouve notre petite fille, je souris, elle me donne des petits coups... Quand le médecin nous a appris qu'on allait avoir une fille lors de la dernière échographie, j'étais heureuse... Nous savions qu'on attendait un garçon depuis plus d'un mois mais notre princesse se cachait et il n'a pas pu voir alors on l'a su plus tard... Même si Oliver était certain que notre second trésor était une fille.

Je descends ma main plus bas et passe ma main là où se trouve notre fils, il est plus calme que sa sœur mais je le sens bouger sous ma paume... Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais les aimer autant, surtout avec les peurs et les doutes qui ont survenus en moi mais Oliver avait raison, je les aime plus que tout et je suis heureuse qu'ils soient là tout les deux. Mon fils et ma fille.

 _\- Alors mes amours... Vous allez bientôt sortir ?_

Je souris, je suis enceinte de près de neuf mois, je sais qu'il me reste plus d'une semaine avant d'être à terme mais je commence à être impatiente... Je ne dors plus la nuit tellement ils remuent, j'ai des douleurs dans le dos et dans les chevilles... Oliver est au petit soin, il est toujours réveillé en même temps que moi comme s'il le sentait, il me masse le dos, les pieds, il est parfait et j'adore le savoir comme ça avec moi... Mais j'en ai marre, je veux que mes petits bouts quittent mon ventre, je veux les serrer contre moi !

 _\- Ne sois pas impatiente..._

Je souris et me tourne vers Oliver qui vient de rentrer de son jogging, c'est la première fois qu'il retourne courir depuis une semaine... Mardi dernier j'ai ressenti des douleurs dans le ventre alors qu'il était parti courir... J'ai appelé une ambulance qui est arrivée en dix minutes, pile quand Oliver revenait, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... Il était terrifié, moi ça allait... Je me disais que c'était le moment enfin... Mais non, une fois à l'hôpital les médecins m'ont dit que je n'étais pas dilatée ni rien... C'était une fausse alerte... Oliver s'en est voulu de ne pas être là, il se sentirait mal s'il devait rater la naissance de nos bébés... Il refusait de me quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde mais ce matin j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'aller courir, il a besoin de se défouler, je le sais... Alors on a trouvé un compromis, il part courir de huit heure à neuf heure avec une oreillette collée à son oreille et pendant ce temps je n'ai le droit que de rester sur le canapé à regarder netflix, mon portable dans la main. C'était le premier essai ce matin et ça été super !

Il s'approche et s'assoit près de moi avant de poser une main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Ils sortiront bien assez vite._

Je souris avant de lui taper gentiment le bras.

 _\- C'est pas toi qui a deux petits démons qui s'amusent à prendre ta vessie pour un trampoline et qui te font des nuits d'enfer. Je sais que nos nuits ne seront pas calmes une fois qu'ils seront nés... Mais au moins je pourrais me reposer quand ils dormiront !_

 _\- J'ai hâte qu'ils naissent moi aussi... Tu as de la chance tu sais..._

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il sourit en sentant notre fils donner un petit coup.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Pendant neuf mois... Tu les as eu rien qu'à toi... Tu les sens bouger vivre... Même si je les sens à travers ton ventre... Ce n'est pas pareil... J'ai hâte de les tenir... De sentir qu'ils sont à moi aussi..._

Je souris avant de me redresser et de prendre ses mains.

 _\- Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile... Mais je sais aussi que tu les aimes autant que moi... Et aussi que quand ils vont naître tu vas pleurer..._

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Ne le dis à personne... J'ai une réputation à tenir._

 _\- Promis !_

Il me serre contre lui et me ramène contre son torse, je me sens si bien avec lui, Oliver pose une main sur mon ventre et caresse doucement ma peau en posant des baisers dans mes cheveux.

 **Quatre jours plus tard**

Je souffle alors que je suis assise sur le canapé, je viens de raccrocher avec Oliver... Il est parti il y a dix minutes pour son jogging matinal et je viens de perdre les eaux en allant me chercher le dernier pancakes qu'il restait du petit déjeuner... Je voulais le déguster devant netflix mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps... Je souris... Mes bébés vont naître aujourd'hui ! Oliver va arriver et me conduire à l'hôpital où je vais donner naissance à nos petits trésors... J'ai hâte.

 _\- Félicity !_

 _\- Je suis là, je ne suis pas partie sans toi !_

Je souris en le voyant arriver près de moi, de la sueur sur son front, le regard inquiet.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va, je viens de perdre les eaux donc si tu pouvais prendre une douche rapide et m'emmener à l'hôpital, tu serais un amour._

Je me redresse vers lui et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, il est inquiet je le sens bien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je le vois se lever rapidement et grimper à l'étage afin de prendre sa douche. J'entends l'eau qui coule alors que je ressens une contraction, je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas douloureux, juste étrange... Je pense que la douleur viendra par la suite. Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre en souriant.

 _\- C'est le grand jour mes amours... On va enfin se rencontrer... Je vous aime._

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir Oliver arriver vers moi en tenant la valise des enfants, la mienne étant dans le coffre depuis plus d'un mois. Il me dit qu'il va la déposer dans la voiture avant de partir sans que je n'ai rien pu dire, je souris, il semble tellement nerveux, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... Bon tout les père doivent être comme ça le jour de la naissance de leur enfant mais je n'aurais pensé voir Oliver Queen aussi désemparé. Il revient moins d'une minute plus tard, je veux me lever mais il vient vers moi et me soutient.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Ça fait neuf mois que je le suis..._

Sur le trajet qui nous a conduit à l'hôpital je n'ai ressenti que deux ou trois contractions qui n'étaient pas très douloureuses, Oliver serrait le volant à chaque fois qu'il me voyait me crisper et là nous sommes installés dans une salle d'examen, je suis allongée sur la table. Ma sage-femme m'examine, Oliver me tient la main et pose des baisers sur mon front.

 _\- Bien, tout se passe bien, vous êtes à trois centimètres seulement, il reste encore du temps. Les enfants sont bien placés, je pense qu'ils peuvent naître par voie basse... Est-ce que je peux tenter de vous convaincre de..._

 _\- Non !_

Je me laisse retomber en souriant, elle essaye depuis des mois de me convaincre de faire une péridurale mais je ne veux pas, en plus elle me dit que mes bébés vont très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais une péridurale.

 _\- Je refuse qu'on approche cette aiguille monstrueuse de mon corps, sauf si c'est le seul moyen pour que mes bébés aillent bien._

Je vois Oliver qui sourit, il sait que ma phobie des aiguilles n'est pas à prendre à la légère, il caresse mon front et pose un baiser dessus.

 _\- Tu vas avoir mal..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche... Et puis je veux tout sentir de quand ils vont naître..._

Ma sage-femme sourit et nous laisse en me disant qu'elle reviendra d'ici une petite heure sauf si on a besoin d'aide avant.

Quatre heure plus tard les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées, cette fois je ne peux pas tenir, il faut qu'Oliver appelle le médecin, il le fait sans attendre et je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la pièce, je souffre, c'est atroce mais je ne change pas d'avis, je ne veux pas de péridurale, je dois être forte, pour mon fils et pour ma fille.

 _\- Bien Félicity... Vous êtes à dix centimètres et je vois la tête d'un bébé, il va falloir pousser._

Oliver m'aide à m'installer correctement et se met derrière moi, j'ai peur, j'ai mal mais je dois y arriver, je dois être forte, il le faut pour mes bébés ! La sage-femme me demande de pousser à la prochaine contraction, je n'ai que vingt seconde à attendre avant de pousser une première fois, oh merde c'est horrible ! Je cri, je hurle, Oliver me soutient et me dis que je suis la meilleure mais je n'en ai pas l'impression, je me laisse retomber dans ses bras.

 _\- Vous êtes géniale, la tête est bien engagée, une jolie tête brune !_

Je souris, un bébé brun, je suis sur qu'il ou elle est parfait !

 _\- Allez, vous devez pousser encore un peu afin de dégager l'épaule !_

Je me remets en position et pousse quand la contraction arrive, la douleur est encore plus intense que la première fois mais je dois être forte, il le faut ! Je sens une vive douleur dans mon ventre à la seconde où j'entends un cri merveilleux, mon bébé pleure ! Je souris de soulagement et tends les bras pour le tenir.

 _\- Voici votre fille !_

Notre fille est née, on a une petite fille ! La sage-femme se redresse et la pose sur mon corps, je pose mes mains sur elle, une main sur son dos et l'autre sur son petit crâne tout en déposant des baisers sur son front, elle pleure, elle est toute brune, toute rouge... Elle est parfaite.

 _\- Ellie... Oliver... Ellie est là..._

 _\- Oui... Elle est parfaite. Comme toi._

Je souris, une douleur me vrille le ventre, merde j'étais tellement heureuse de voir ma fille que j'ai oublié que mon fils est toujours dans mon ventre. Une jeune femme s'approche de moi et me dit qu'elle va prendre Ellie pour les examens le temps que notre fils naisse, je ne veux pas mais je sais que je le dois, je ne peux pas accoucher de mon petit garçon en tenant Ellie dans mes bras. Je la regarde s'éloigner avec ma fille alors qu'une douleur pire que les autres me fait mal.

 _\- Merde !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

J'entends Oliver qui panique, ce n'est pas bon ça, quand il panique ce n'est jamais bon.

 _\- Félicity, vous souffrez d'une hémorragie... Le bébé est en détresse, on doit vous passer au bloc maintenant !_

 _\- Quoi... Mon bébé... Oliver..._

Je me tourne vers lui il semble aussi inquiet que moi... Connor ne va pas bien... Est-ce de ma faute ? Parce que j'ai refusé la péridurale ? Les larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que les médecins s'occupent de moi, je suis conduite au bloc, Oliver est près de moi et je sens encore cette douleur atroce dans mon ventre, j'ai mal... Je souffre le martyre mais ça m'est égal, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on sorte mon fils de mon ventre et qu'on me dise qu'il va bien.

Je suis au bloc, Oliver a pu venir avec moi, la sage femme dit que ce genre d'intervention est fréquente et qu'elle laisse les pères assister à l'intervention quand c'est possible. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit avec moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de le faire toute seule.

 _\- Allez Félicity, ça ne sera pas long, vous pourrez serrer votre fils dans vos bras d'ici quelques minutes._

Je ne sens rien mais j'entends tout, c'est horrible je pense faire des cauchemars après ça mais ça va aller, mon fils va aller bien, je le sais, Connor va être en pleine forme et il retrouvera sa sœur... Ellie va bien et dès que Connor est né je vais demander à Oliver d'aller la chercher, je veux la serrer contre moi aussi.

Un cri, des pleurs, Connor est né ! La sage-femme s'approche de moi, elle tient mon bébé et le rapproche de mon visage, je pose un baiser sur sa petite joue.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va... On va l'examiner mais je pense que tout va bien._

 _\- Connor... Je t'aime mon bébé._

Je la vois le déposer sur une petite table un peu plus loin, elle l'examine sous toutes les coutures, je le regarde, je veux savoir... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps, elle se retourne et arrive vers moi.

 _\- Il va très bien Félicity..._

Je pleure de soulagement, il va bien, je suis heureuse. Les médecins s'occupent de moi alors que Oliver tient notre fils dans ses bras, il sourit tout en ayant des larmes aux coins des yeux, je le savais... Qu'il allait pleurer quand il verrait nos enfants... Je l'ai vu aussi pour Ellie mais on a eu tellement peur pour la suite que je n'ai pas prêté attention... Ellie ! Je veux la voir !

 _\- Oliver... Ellie..._

Il me regarde en souriant.

 _\- Je vais aller la chercher... Dès que tu seras dans ta chambre._

Je suis dans ma chambre une heure plus tard, la douleur est atroce mais les médicaments me soulagent quand même, je ferme les yeux, mon fils est dans son petit berceau à côté de celui de sa sœur qui est vide... Oliver est parti la chercher, j'ai hâte de les voir côte à côte tout les deux.

 _\- Comment ça ?!_

Je me redresse difficilement, j'entends Oliver qui cri, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je regarde Connor, il dort, il est près de moi, tout va bien.

 _\- Retrouvez-la ! Tout de suite !_

Qui ? Ellie ? Où est-elle ? Je vois Oliver par la porte, il semble furieux, inquiet ! Que se passe-t-il ? Oliver tourne la tête vers moi, je veux me lever, je veux des réponses, je veux ma fille ! Oliver entre dans la chambre, j'ai mal, je ne devrais pas bouger mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 _\- Oliver... Où est Ellie ? Tu as dis que tu la ramenais... Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Mon amour... Ils ne savent pas... La femme qui l'a emmené pour les examens a disparu... Elle l'a emmené..._

Quoi ? Non ! Je veux me relever mais Oliver m'en empêche, je me débat et arrache même ma perfusion, je cri qu'on me laisse partir, qu'on me laisse retrouver ma petite fille, personne ne pourra m'empêcher de retrouver mon enfant ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je sens une douleur dans le bras, un infirmier est près de moi et injecte quelque chose dans mon bras et tout ce que je sais ensuite... C'est que je sombre dans le sommeil... Je ne dois pas... Comment puis-je dormir alors que ma fille a disparu ?

 **Je sais, je sais, je sais, vous me détestez et je vous comprends, je suis sadique, je n'avais jamais ça je voulais faire quelque chose de différent XD**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas hein...**

 **Je vous adore lol**

 **Si vous voulez la suite mercredi, moi je veux des reviews !**

 **Bonne nouvelle, l'autre fic avance très bien aussi, déjà huit chapitre, je pense que je m'en sors mieux que je le pensais et j'espère que vous aimerez =)**

 **A mercredi pitetre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite de votre fic ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je regarde Félicity qui dort dans son lit d'hôpital, les joues humides de larmes, les médecins lui donnent des sédatifs depuis que je lui ai dis qu'on a enlevé notre fille sinon elle veut se lever et partir à sa recherche et je sais qu'elle le fera... Parce que c'est ce que je vais faire... Mon amour va vouloir venir mais elle ne peut pas, sa césarienne date de moins de vingt quatre heures, elle a besoin de repos et notre fils à besoin d'elle... Même si je sais que ça ne va pas être simple, tout comme ça ne l'est pas pour moi... J'aime Connor, d'ailleurs je le regarde, il est dans son petit berceau près du lit de Félicity, je le vois bouger, je m'approche et je le prends dans mes bras... J'ai un pincement au cœur... Je n'ai pas pu prendre ma fille comme ça... Je veux la tenir elle aussi, l'embrasser sur son petit visage et lui dire que je suis là, avec elle... Mais je ne peux pas... Pas encore... Et c'est ça le plus dur...J'ai la sensation d'avoir échoué en tant que père alors qu'ils n'ont même pas une journée... Je sais que Félicity ressent la même chose... Elle n'a pas pris Connor depuis hier soir, je sais qu'elle l'aime mais elle se sent tellement mal pour Ellie... Qu'elle n'a pas la force de lui montrer son amour.

 _\- Je suis là mon bébé... Mais papa va devoir partir._

Il ouvre ses petits yeux, j'attends Théa, j'ai du l'appeler et tout lui dire. Dire qu'on a voulu prendre du recul, s'éloigner de tout, et là je me suis vu obligé d'appeler ma sœur pour lui dire que je lui avais caché la grossesse de Félicity, j'ai du lui annoncer la naissance de son neveu et de sa nièce et surtout... L'enlèvement d'Ellie... Théa avait l'air furieuse au téléphone mais elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a juste prévenue de son arrivée et que Lance s'occupait de faire des recherches afin de nous aider à retrouver notre fille.

La porte de la chambre et je me retrouve face à ma sœur, je dois être dans un état lamentable, je suis épuisé mais je ne pourrais dormir que quand on aura retrouvé Ellie. Je repose Connor dans son berceau et remets la couverture sur lui avant de me diriger vers ma sœur.

 _\- Merci d'être venue._

 _\- De rien... C'est normal... Je sais que c'est idiot de poser cette question... Mais tu vas bien ?_

Je secoue la tête, je ne vais pas bien, je n'irais pas bien tant que ma fille ne sera pas de retour près de nous.

 _\- Reste avec elle Théa... Elle est..._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas... Retrouve votre fille._

Elle me donne un dossier qu'elle vient de sortir de son sac, je fronce les sourcils en me demandant ce que ça peut être, Lance a déjà trouvé quelque chose ?

 _\- Tu pensais que j'allais attendre que les flics fassent leur boulot ? Quand j'ai dit à Quentin ce qu'il se passait il m'a dit je cite « ne perds pas ton temps à attendre la police et retrouve-la »._

Je prends le dossier et l'ouvre sans attendre, ce sont des informations sur la femme qui a enlevé notre fille, je le sais, je la reconnais grâce à sa photo. Karen Duncan, vingt huit ans...

 _\- Quand Félicity nous a envoyé un mail où elle nous disait qu'elle voulait arrêter pour de bon, on a du trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour nous aider. Lyla nous a conseiller un gars, Curtis. Il est très fort et il a trouvé tout ça._

Je lis le dossier sans prêter attention à ce que ma dis ma sœur. Je lis que cette femme n'a pas eu une vie facile, elle a déjà fais trois fausses couches et elle n'a pas reçu l'accord pour adopter. Elle a commencé à l'hôpital de Ivy Town le mois dernier... Je serre le dossier... Cette femme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant alors elle nous a pris notre fille ?! Je suis furieux ! Je ne suis pas du genre à frapper les femmes mais je jure que si ma fille... Non je ne dois pas penser à ça... Ellie va bien... Il le faut, elle le doit... Je ne peux pas concevoir la perdre.

 _\- Elle a pris un train pour Star City... Lance et John t'attendront à la gare._

Je lève les yeux du dossier en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- John ?_

Nos relations ne se sont pas améliorées, je sais qu'il m'en veut et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour que ça change.

 _\- Oui, il a dit que pour votre fille, il pouvait faire abstraction du passé... Mais vous devriez discuter un de ces jours... Tu lui manques même s'il ne le dit pas._

Je range le dossier dans ma veste et me tourne vers Félicity qui ouvre les yeux, je m'approche et m'assois sur le bord du lit.

 _\- Hey... Je vais devoir y aller._

 _\- Où ça ?_

 _\- Chercher Ellie, je sais où elle est._

 _\- Je viens avec toi !_

Elle se redresse mais pousse un cri de douleur, je tente de la rallonger mais elle lute, elle ne doit pas, sa cicatrice risque de s'ouvrir de nouveau.

 _\- Félicity !_

Elle se calme et lève les yeux vers moi... Je déteste ce que je vois, ils sont pleins de larmes et je vois bien qu'elle lute pour ne pas pleurer, je me rapproche et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je sais que tu veux venir... Mais tu ne peux pas... Tu dois te remettre... Je vais la ramener, je te le promets..._

 _\- Je veux tellement la serrer contre moi..._

 _\- Je sais... Je le veux aussi... Je te promets de faire vite... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je l'aide à se rallonger, je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas d'accord mais elle sait aussi qu'avec sa césarienne elle ne pourra pas faire cent mètres sans souffrir ni s'écrouler. Je quitte la chambre après avoir embrasser mon fils une dernière fois et lui avoir promit que j'allais ramener sa sœur, je sais qu'il ne comprend pas, mais j'ai besoin qu'il sache que son père fera tout pour ramener Ellie près de nous.

J'arrive à Star City trois heures plus tard, j'ai pris le premier train qui s'y rendait et comme ma sœur me l'a dit, John et Lance m'attendent, je les salue, je sais que ça fais longtemps qu'on ne s'est vus mais j'ai la tête ailleurs, je veux retrouver ma fille. Le regard que me lance John en dit long, il n'est pas ravi de me revoir. Lance s'approche de moi sans hésiter.

 _\- Durant ton voyage j'ai réussi à localiser cette femme, j'ai son adresse... Je me suis dis que tu voudrais y aller par toi même._

Oh que oui je veux y aller par moi même, Lance sait ce que je ressens, il ferait tout pour ses filles et je ferais tout pour mes enfants. Et si jamais cette garce a blessé ma fille peu importe comment... Je jure qu'elle va mourir et je n'aurais aucun remords. On se dirige vers la voiture de Lance, je m'installe sur le siège passager et sort mon portable avant d'envoyer un message à Félicity afin de lui dire que je suis bien arrivé et que je vais chercher Ellie.

 _\- Oliver, sache que la police est aussi sur la piste de cette femme, elle ne cherche pas à se cacher... Elle a prit le train, un taxi et un appartement... Ils vont la retrouver... Tu n'auras pas longtemps pour agir._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de temps..._

Mon ton est froid je le reconnais mais j'ai tellement peur pour ma fille. Je reçois un message de Félicity, c'est une photo, je vois Théa qui tient Connor, je souris et caresse la photo avant de remonter à la dernière que j'ai prise... Enfin j'en ai deux, une de Connor après la césarienne, j'ai pu le prendre quand le médecin s'assurait qu'il allait bien... Et une d'Ellie, la seule que j'ai... Je l'ai prise quand la sage femme a déposé ma fille sur la poitrine de celle que j'aime... J'en ai profité pour immortaliser ce moment mais ça me fait mal de savoir que je n'ai que celle là... J'aurais tant voulu en prendre des dizaines d'eux, en avoir tellement que mon portable aurait été surchargé... Mais je ne peux pas...

 _\- C'est Ellie ?_

 _\- Oui... Elle venait de naître... Je n'ai pas pu en faire d'autre..._

J'entends John qui se rapproche de mon siège, je ne regarde pas mais je sens qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule.

 _\- Tu auras l'occasion d'en faire... On va la retrouver._

Je ne dis rien, je me contente de regarder la photo de ma petite fille quand Lance me dit qu'on arrive sur place, je descends de voiture et n'attends pas malgré John qui m'appelle. Je me fiche de ce qu'il a à me dire, ma fille doit être là dedans, je veux la voir !

 _\- Oliver !_

Je rentre dans l'immeuble et m'apprête à défoncer chaque portes avant de trouver la bonne mais John me plaque contre un mur.

 _\- Lâche-moi !_

 _\- Non, tu dois te calmer !_

 _\- John !_

 _\- Oliver tu dois te calmer ! Je sais que c'est ta fille et que tu veux la retrouver mais si tu y vas dans cet état tu ne sauras pas agir comme il faut..._

Je ferme les yeux je sais qu'il a raison mais je veux tellement serrer ma fille contre moi... M'assurer qu'elle va bien...

 _\- Tu dois te préparer Oliver... Cette femme a enlevé Ellie car elle veut un enfant... On va retrouver Ellie et tu pourras la ramener chez vous. Mais il faut qu'on prenne notre temps._

Je me retourne brusquement, John me relâche et fais un pas en arrière.

 _\- Je ne veux pas prendre mon temps John ! C'est ma fille..._

 _\- Je sais... Alors on va monter au quatrième étage et entrer dans l'appartement où se trouve ta fille... Ensuite tu la ramènera chez toi et tu pourras rattraper les heures perdues loin d'elle._

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer, il a raison, je le sais, je dois me calmer, mais ce n'est pas facile... Et puis je me rend compte de ce qu'il a dû endurer quand j'ai fait enlever Lyla... Et encore moi je n'aurais jamais touché à un seul de ses cheveux... Et je ne sais pas ce que cette folle pourrait faire à ma fille.

Lance nous a rejoint et on monte au quatrième étage, selon la gardienne, elle se trouve au deuxième appartement sur la gauche... Nous sommes devant la porte et j'ai peur, ma main tremble, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Ni si je dois faire quelque chose... Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si aveuglé par la colère je faisais quelque chose qui mettait ma fille en danger ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à ma fille... Déjà que je me sens coupable, c'est de ma faute si elle a été enlevé, j'aurais dû la protéger !

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je veux parler quand j'entends pleurer... Des pleurs, des cris... Ma fille ! Je n'attends pas cette fois, je tourne la poignée de la porte et entre dans l'appartement, la chaîne n'était pas mise, cette fille ne devait même pas penser qu'on viendrait chercher Ellie. Une fois entrés j'entends encore plus ma fille qui hurle, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure et je me sens étouffer, j'ai peur... Je traverse un couloir et je vois cette femme de dos elle tente de mettre ma fille au sein ! Comment ose-t-elle ? Ce n'est pas sa fille, elle ne le sera jamais !

 _\- Allez mon trésor... Je t'ai donné un biberon toute à l'heure mais ce serait bien que tu prennes un peu..._

Je suis un peu rassuré... Juste un peu, Ellie n'a pas l'air de vouloir de son sein... Je veux avancer et lui arracher ma fille des bras mais John me retient.

 _\- Non..._

Il parle tout bas. Je me demande pourquoi, elle peut entendre ça m'est égal !

 _\- Si elle panique... Elle pourrait blesser Ellie..._

Je me calme aussitôt... Je sais qu'il a raison, mais je veux tellement prendre ma fille contre moi... Lance s'approche et entre dans la pièce.

 _\- Police... Madame Duncan..._

Elle se retourne d'un coup et je la vois serrer Ellie contre elle, ma fille hurle à plein poumon, je suis sur qu'elle a faim mais elle ne veut pas du sein... Elle veut un biberon... Félicity voulait allaiter au début mais quand on a su qu'on allait avoir des jumeaux elle a dit qu'elle préférait qu'ils soient nourris au biberon afin de ne pas trop se fatiguer et de pouvoir s'occuper d'eux au mieux.

 _\- Laissez-nous !_

 _\- Vous devez nous donner le bébé..._

 _\- C'est ma fille... Je prends soin d'elle !_

Je bouillonne, je sens John qui continue de me retenir mais je jure qu'à la moindre inattention je fonce et je récupère mon bébé.

 _\- Non, cette petite fille a déjà des parents et ils veulent la récupérer._

 _\- Non ! C'est mon bébé ! Je vais prendre soin d'elle, je vous le promets... Laissez-la-moi..._

Elle recule vers une fenêtre... Elle est ouverte... Cette fois je me dégage de l'étreinte de John et il ne m'empêche pas d'avancer. Quand elle me voit, cette femme se rapproche de la fenêtre, ma fille cri encore et encore, patience mon trésor... Papa va bientôt te serrer dans ses bras, je vais te ramener à maman... On oubliera tout ça et on sera heureux, je te le promets Ellie.

 _\- Ne vous approchez pas... Je vous reconnais, vous étiez à l'hôpital... Vous avez un fils... Laissez-la-moi..._

 _\- J'aime ma fille ! Elle a besoin de moi. S'il vous plaît... Rendez-moi ma fille..._

Je m'approche mais elle fait un grand pas en arrière avant de tendre les bras et de les passer par la fenêtre... Non ! Ellie se retrouve suspendue dans le vide, si j'avance elle peut la lâcher je n'aurais pas le temps de la rattraper... J'ai peur, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, je vous en pris ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé... Elle est si petite...

 _\- Partez !_

Je ne peux pas faire ça... Je ne peux pas partir et laisser ma fille ici, mon bébé... Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je vois John attraper Ellie avant de disparaître... Non ! Ellie ! Je cours vers la fenêtre et me penche afin de voir si mon ami est tombé avec notre fille mais je vois avec soulagement qu'il est sur la plate-forme qui mène à l'échelle de secours, il n'y a même pas un mètre.

 _\- Ellie !_

John se redresse et je peux voir qu'il tient ma fille, je tends les bras et il me la donne sans attendre, je la fais rentrer dans l'appartement et l'embrasse sur les joue et sur son front, je pleure mais je m'en moque, je tiens enfin mon bébé dans mes bras... Elle ne cri plus... A croire qu'elle sait que je suis son père... Je suis là Ellie, papa est là, tout va bien, on va aller rejoindre maman, elle a hâte de te voir. J'entends Lance qui dicte ses droits à cette femme mais je n'écoute pas, je suis concentré sur ma fille qui recommence à pleurer, je pense qu'elle a faim. John s'approche de moi.

 _\- Merci John... Merci mille fois..._

Je regarde de nouveau ma fille qui pleure de plus en plus.

 _\- Tu peux me conduire à la pharmacie ? Elle a faim..._

 _\- Bien sur._

On quitte l'immeuble, je ne cesse de regarder ma fille, je la regarde sous toutes les coutures, elle semble aller bien, à part qu'elle a faim. Une voiture de police est là, je pense qu'elle vient d'arriver, Lance nous donne ses clés de voiture et nous dit de partir, qu'il a prévenu que je ramenais Ellie à Ivy Town, la route va être longue mais je ne veux pas attendre. Je monte dans la voiture, sur le siège arrière pendant que John se met devant, je garde Ellie dans mes bras, je ne veux pas la lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je sors mon téléphone d'une main libre et compose le numéro de Félicity. Elle répond au bout d'une sonnerie.

 _ **\- Oliver ?**_

 _\- Oui mon amour c'est moi... Je l'ai retrouvée._

 _ **\- Elle va bien ?**_

 _\- Oui, très bien, elle est belle..._

Je l'entends pleurer à l'autre bout du fil, je pense qu'elle est soulagée et qu'elle n'a pas d'autres moyens de le montrer.

 _ **\- Je veux la voir...**_

 _\- Je m'arrête pour lui acheter à manger et je te l'amène, je serais près de toi et de Connor dans quelques heures. Je vous aime._

 _ **\- Je t'aime aussi... Connor vient de s'endormir. Il a hâte de voir son papa et sa sœur...**_

Je ferme les yeux, Ellie me regarde mais je vois bien qu'elle cherche à téter, bientôt mon bébé, ne t'en fais pas, bientôt...

 _\- Embrasse-le pour moi..._

 _ **\- Promis.**_

Je raccroche avant de prendre une photo d'Ellie dans mes bras et de l'envoyer à mon amour, elle va être heureuse de la voir. On arrive à la pharmacie, je descends de voiture en tenant Ellie, John m'accompagne et me suit, La pharmacie est grande c'est super il y a tout un rayon pour les bébés, John prend un paquet de couches, je mets un biberon dans un panier, on a acheté les mêmes je sais qu'ils sont de bonne qualité. Par contre pour le lait, je ne sais pas quoi prendre... Il y en a tellement... John m'en conseille un, qui convient aux nouveaux nés, j'écoute ses conseils et j'en mets deux boîtes dans le panier, je vois grand mais je m'en fiche. Je regarde ma fille qui commence à s'agiter.

 _\- Oui Ellie, je fais vite mon ange._

Je la regarde et merde... Je me rends compte qu'elle porte un simple pyjama sur elle... Elle risque d'avoir froid... Je demande à John de me la tenir, ce qu'il fait sans attendre, je retire ensuite ma veste et j'enveloppe Ellie avant d'aller à la caisse, je paye le tout sous le regard surprit du vendeur et on retourne dans la voiture. Je prépare un biberon pendant qu'on est à l'arrêt et je la nourris, elle avale goulûment avant de recracher la tétine, je souris et la pose contre mon épaule afin de lui faire son rot, ce qui ne tarde pas à se faire.

John démarre ensuite la voiture alors que je garde Ellie contre moi... Je n'ai pas de siège auto mais ce n'est pas grave... Je ne compte pas lâcher ma fille une seule seconde.

 **Et voilà ! J'ai vite réglé l'histoire de l'enlèvement, je ne voulais pas qu'ils passent trop longtemps sans leur petite fille...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez me laisser des commentaires !**

 **La suite vendredi si vous êtes sages ! Alors à vos claviers !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite de votre chapitre ! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Mon bébé... Quelqu'un a prit mon bébé... Je veux la voir, la tenir contre moi... Pourquoi on me l'a prise... Ellie a besoin de sa maman et j'ai besoin d'elle... Elle est si petite et elle connaît déjà l'horreur... J'imagine déjà ce qu'il peut lui arriver... Et si on me l'avait prise pour la vendre à ces couples super riches qui ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ? Je ne la reverrais pas, ces gens sont discret... Je veux ma fille, c'est moi sa mère, c'est à moi de l'élever et de la prendre dans mes bras, pas une inconnue !

Oliver est parti ce matin afin de la retrouver, j'aurais voulu aller avec lui mais il a refusé... Il pense que je ne peux pas gérer tout ça ! Mais merde c'est ma fille ! Je devrais être avec lui ! D'ailleurs je vais y aller ! Je me fiche de ce qu'il dit ou de ce qu'il pense, il ne peut pas comprendre ! Je me lève, j'ai mal au ventre à cause de la césarienne mais tant pis, je peux le supporter. Je me redresse et pose mes jambes sur le sol quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

 _\- Oh ! Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?_

Je tourne la tête et suis surprise de me trouver face à Théa, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était venue, je la voie poser un sac sur le fauteuil avant de venir vers moi.

 _\- Rallonge-toi._

 _\- Non, je dois retrouver Ellie !_

 _\- Ollie s'en occupe, toi tu te repose !_

Je la repousse brutalement, je m'en veux un peu car elle n'y est pour rien... Mais j'en ai marre qu'on me dise ça, c'est ma petite fille qui a disparu et personne ne veut me laisser la retrouver !

 _\- J'en ai marre de me reposer, c'est ma fille je dois..._

 _\- Et ton fils ?_

Connor ? Je tourne la tête vers son berceau, il va bien ? Je le regarde il dort enveloppé dans sa couverture... Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! J'étais tellement désemparée et brisée d'avoir perdu Ellie que je n'ai même pas pris mon fils dans mes bras... Mon bébé... J'avais peur... Peur que si je m'occupais de Connor j'oublierais Ellie, j'oublierais qu'elle n'était pas avec nous et qu'elle courrait peut-être un danger alors je ne l'ai pas pris dans mes bras... Je suis une mère horrible ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça à mon bébé ? Je dois le prendre, lui dire que je suis désolée, je veux me relever mais Théa m'aide à me rallonger.

 _\- Mon bébé..._

 _\- Je te le donne, attends._

Je la vois s'approcher du berceau, elle prend Connor dans ses bras et le soulève avant de se tourner vers moi, je tends mes bras alors qu'elle le dépose doucement, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je m'en veux... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça même si je dois avouer... Que je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce que je faisais... Ellie me manque tellement que je ne pensais à rien d'autre. Je rapproche Connor de moi et l'embrasse sur ses joue et sur son front.

 _\- Je suis désolée mon bébé... Maman est désolée... Je t'aime, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir pris dans mes bras... Je suis désolée..._

Je n'arrive pas à cesser de pleurer, je suis une mère horrible, comment j'ai pu délaisser mon petit garçon ? Je lève les yeux vers Théa qui me fait un petit sourire triste.

 _\- Tu as le droit d'être triste... Mais ton fils ne mérite pas que tu le laisses..._

 _\- Je sais... Je vais me reprendre, je te le promets..._

Je regarde mon bébé, il ne dit rien, ses petits yeux sont ouverts, il à l'air d'aller bien, je pose encore un baiser sur son front et un sur sa petite main que je tient entre mes doigts, elle est si petite que je pourrais la tenir de deux doigts, Connor serre un doigt et je le caresse de mon pouce.

 _\- Je suis désolée Connor... Maman est désolée..._

Je me sens mal mais je dois me reprendre, je le serre un peu plus contre moi avant de lever la tête vers Théa.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il a mangé ?_

 _\- Oui, je lui ai donné un biberon il y a une heure, une femme est venue le changer aussi._

 _\- Merci... Ils doivent penser que je suis..._

 _\- Non !_

Théa se rapproche de moi et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit.

 _\- La jeune femme qui est venue s'occuper de Connor m'a dit qu'elle comprenait... Et que si tu avais besoin de temps elle pouvait le prendre à la nurserie._

Non ! Je serre Connor contre moi encore plus en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal... Je ne veux pas qu'il quitte cette chambre, même pas une seule seconde, je le garde contre moi et le regarde. C'est idiot mais j'ai l'impression que si je le quitte des yeux lui aussi va m'être enlevé...

 _\- Je savais que tu penserais ça... Que si tu ne le voyais pas près de toi tu paniquerais... Alors je lui ai dis de le laisser ici._

 _\- Merci Théa... Je ne veux pas le lâcher... Plus jamais..._

Connor a toujours les yeux ouvert, je me sens mal de l'avoir délaissé depuis hier mais je vais me rattraper. Je le redresse et l'allonge sur ma poitrine avant de remonter la couverture sur lui.

 _\- J'ai envoyé une photo à Ollie... J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas._

 _\- Bien sur que non..._

Je caresse la joue de mon bébé avant de lever les yeux vers Théa, je n'ai pas parler avec elle depuis son arrivée elle doit être sacrément surprise d'apprendre que son frère et moi avons eu deux enfants... On en a parlés à personne, on voulait vivre ça à fond, juste tout les deux... Je sais que c'est égoïste de notre part, Théa méritait de savoir qu'elle allait devenir tante mais on ne voulait pas que ça se sache, pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas nés...

 _\- Est-ce que tu es en colère ?_

 _\- De quoi ?_

Je pose un baiser sur la tête de mon fils et remonte un peu plus la couverture.

 _\- On ne t'a rien dit... Pour Connor et Ellie._

 _\- Je dois avouer que j'ai été surprise quand mon frère m'a appelé et qu'il m'a tout raconté. Mais j'ai eu trois heures de routes pour réfléchir... Et j'ai compris... Mon frère a vécu des horreurs et pas seulement durant ses cinq ans d'absence... Il n'était pas heureux à son retour mais toi tu le rends heureux..._

Je souris et caresse la petite tête de mon fils, je pense qu'il s'est endormi, je pose un baiser sur lui et continue de caresser sa tête, je m'en veux de l'avoir ignoré mais je ne le ferais plus, je passerais ma vie à lui prouver que je l'aime, que je les aime lui et sa sœur.

 _\- Oliver avait besoin de temps loin de tout... Et de moi aussi... Je le comprends, j'ai eu besoin de ça moi aussi à un moment, rappelle-toi quand je suis partie avec Malcolm... Et tu sais... Il est ce qu'il est mais je ne regrette pas ce temps passé avec lui, ça m'a fait du bien. Alors je comprends que toi et Oliver ayez eu besoin de vous éloigner..._

Elle est sincère, je peux le voir dans son regard, c'est vrai qu'on ne voulait plus de lien avec quiconque, on voulait nous retrouver tout les deux après que je lui ai appris ma grossesse, on avait besoin de comprendre ce qui comptait le plus pour nous... Pendant trois ans Oliver et moi avons combattus le crime et je dois dire qu'on a adoré ça et je pense qu'une partie de nous aimerait recommencer, mais nos mois loin de tout, à Ivy Town, à préparer la naissance de nos enfants... On a compris que c'était ce qu'on voulait... On voulait se chamailler pour la couleur de leur chambre, se chamailler pour savoir si on voulait connaître leur sexe... Bon pour ça, en cinq minutes c'était réglé, savoir ce qu'on allait avoir nous permettait d'acheter tout ce qu'il fallait.

Je souris en me rappelant de la discussion qu'on a eu concernant les prénoms le mois dernier...

 **Flash Back**

Je regarde un livre sur les prénoms, ce n'est pas évident de trouver un prénom pour son bébé mais deux c'est encore plus compliqué en plus Oliver refuse tout les prénom que je lui propose, il est agaçant à souhait... On va avoir une fille et un garçon, j'ai déjà proposé trois ou quatre de chaque qu'il a refusé à chaque fois ! Je pensais à Tommy pour un garçon mais Oliver a dit non, que même s'il m'aimait pour y avoir pensé il ne veut pas repensé à son meilleur ami en voyant notre fils... Il a peur de se sentir triste... Alors pas de Tommy... Dommage Tommy Queen ça sonne bien... Ensuite j'ai pensé à Gabriel mais Oliver trouve que ça fait trop « tête d'ange » j'ai soupiré et ai proposé Daniel, mais il a encore refusé, c'est fou ce qu'il est agaçant ! Et le pire c'est qu'il ne m'en a proposé aucun... Je veux bien qu'il refuse un prénom mais j'aimerais qu'il m'en propose aussi.

Pour notre fille au début je voulais Lilly... Mais Oliver trouve qu'il y en a trop et en fin de compte je suis d'accord avec lui. Ensuite je pensais à Moira mais vu qu'il ne voulait pas Tommy, je n'ai même pas proposé car je savais qu'il me dirait la même chose. Alors j'ai proposé Emma, mais encore une fois monsieur Queen n'était pas d'accord... Grrrr il m'énerve !

Je referme le livre que je balance à l'autre bout de la pièce !

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _\- J'en ai marre de pas trouver de prénoms pour nos bébés !_

 _\- On trouvera !_

Je m'adosse contre le canapé en le regardant alors qu'il ramasse le livre que je viens de balancer.

 _\- Oliver, je t'aime mais il ne reste qu'un mois, notre fille et notre fils vont bientôt naître, leur chambre est prête, on a tout plein de choses pour eux... Sauf leurs prénoms et il va falloir qu'on se décide._

Il pose le livre sur la table baisse et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, ma colère s'envole d'un coup, je me blottit contre lui.

 _\- Je sais que tu veux qu'on trouve le prénom parfait pour eux... Et je le veux aussi... Mais si on ne se décide pas, on aura bonne mine devant la sage femme le jour de leur naissance._

 _\- Et si on se trompait ?_

Je me redresse et ancre mon regard dans le sien, alors c'est ça qui le bloque ? Qu'on ne trouve pas le bon prénom pour nos enfants ? Je souris et caresse sa joue, il me rend mon sourire et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Ils auront des prénoms parfaits, parce qu'on va les choisir... Mais dis-moi est-ce que tu aimes un prénom en particulier, pour elle ou pour lui, dis-moi._

Il caresse mon ventre tout en me rapprochant de lui, il caresse l'endroit où se trouve notre fille, elle gigote de plus en plus. Oliver pose un baiser sur mon front et descend vers mon oreille.

 _\- Ellie..._

Je me redresse et me tourne vers lui en souriant.

 _\- C'est joli... J'aime bien... Ellie Queen... C'est parfait._

 _\- Sure ?_

 _\- Certaine, je veux l'appeler Ellie..._

 **Fin Flash Back**

Je raconte tout ça à Théa et elle sourit, je suis sure qu'elle imagine son frère se casser la tête à chercher un prénom et je dois dire que ça n'a pas été simple.

 _\- Et pour mon neveu ? Comment vous avez décidé ?_

Je caresse de nouveau sa petite tête et l'embrasse, je sais qu'il dort mais c'est plus fort que moi, je veux rattraper ces dernières heures ou j'ai été loin de lui... Alors que j'étais dans la même chambre.

 _\- Pour Connor on a trouvé la semaine dernière, ça a été plus long... Oliver m'a proposé Joshua, mais je n'aimais pas trop, il a ensuite proposé Ethan... Mais le jour même en nous promenant on a entendu deux mères appeler leurs enfants comme ça... Dans notre quartier en plus... Alors on a vite changé d'avis._

Je tente de me redresser, je commence à en avoir marre de rester comme ça mais je ne veux pas réveiller Connor, Théa se lève et m'aide à m'asseoir avant de redresser le dos du lit, une fois bien installée, je continue mon récit.

 _\- C'est tout bête en fait, je t'assure... J'ai rêvé de ce prénom... Je tenais mon fils dans les bras et je l'appelais Connor... Je me suis réveillée parce qu'ils jouaient au catch dans mon ventre... Oliver s'est réveillé et j'ai dis que je voulais l'appeler Connor... Il a accepté aussitôt..._

 _\- C'est adorable... Et puis Connor et Ellie Queen, c'est parfait..._

Je hoche la tête avant de laisser échapper une larme, je voudrais tant que ma fille soit là, que je puisse la tenir dans mes bras... Elle me manque, je n'ai même pas pu la tenir contre moi... Théa me prend la main et la serre.

 _\- Il va la retrouver, tu le sais._

Je hoche de nouveau la tête quand je vois Connor se réveiller, je pense qu'il va réclamer à manger, Théa se lève et quitte la chambre afin d'aller chercher un biberon.

 _\- Ton papa va bientôt revenir Connor... Il est parti chercher ta sœur... Il va la ramener, tu sais comment je le sais ?_

Il redresse un peu la tête, comme s'il me comprenait, je souris et le pose dans mes bras tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

 _\- Ton papa est le meilleur et il nous aime plus que tout, ta sœur, toi et moi... Alors même s'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, sache qu'il t'aime et qu'il sera toujours là pour toi._

Je n'ai pas à attendre plus longtemps quand je vois Théa revenir avec un biberon pour Connor, je tends ma main libre et je lui mets la tétine dans la bouche, je suis heureuse de pouvoir lui donner son biberon pour la première fois, j'aurais dû être la première à le faire mais ce n'est rien, j'aurais des million d'autre première fois à vivre avec lui et aussi avec Ellie, parce que je sais que Oliver va la ramener, c'est le meilleur et j'ai entièrement confiance en lui.

Je me perds dans le regard de mon bébé, il boit son biberon en me regardant et me tenant un doigt, il est parfait et je trouve qu'il ressemble à Oliver mais mon esprit me joue peut-être des tours, je souris alors qu'il recrache sa tétine, je pense qu'il a fini de boire, je pose le biberon à côté de moi et le pose contre mon épaule afin de faire son rot.

 _\- On dirait que tu as fais ça toute ta vie._

Je lève les yeux vers Théa, c'est vrai que ça me semble simple, j'entends Connor faire son rot et même si j'aimerais le garder contre moi, je commence à avoir mal à ma cicatrice, je demande donc à Théa de le poser dans son berceau mais de le rapprocher de moi, elle le fait sans attendre et j'admire mon bébé qui dort à poings fermés. Je souris et veut fermer les yeux quand j'entends mon portable sonner, je tends le bras vers la petite table et le prends, c'est Oliver, j'ai peur... Il va me parler d'Ellie... Je colle mon oreille au téléphone, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure... Je t'en pris mon amour... Dis-moi que tu as retrouvé notre fille...

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _ **\- Oui mon amour c'est moi... Je l'ai retrouvée.**_

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _ **\- Oui, très bien, elle est belle...**_

Je pleure de soulagement, je savais qu'il allait la retrouver, c'est le meilleur !

 _\- Je veux la voir..._

 _ **\- Je m'arrête pour lui acheter à manger et je te l'amène, je serais près de toi et de Connor dans quelques heures. Je vous aime.**_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Connor vient de s'endormir. Il a hâte de voir son papa et sa sœur..._

Je regarde notre fils qui dort, il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe.

 _ **\- Embrasse-le pour moi...**_

 _\- Promis._

Je raccroche, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je suis tellement soulagée, Oliver l'a retrouvée, notre fille va bien et il va me la ramener... J'ai tellement hâte de la serrer contre moi. Je reçois un message d'Oliver, je regarde et vois une photo, c'est Ellie, elle est enveloppée dans la veste d'Oliver et il a raison... Elle est magnifique... Je caresse la photo de mon doigt avant de reposer le portable. Théa sourit et vient me serrer contre elle, elle me rassure en me disant que tout va bien, que notre fille va bientôt arriver.

 _\- J'aimerais que tu me promettes quelques chose Félicity..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ollie... Se sent coupable... Il pense que c'est de sa faute, qu'il aurait pu empêcher tout ça..._

 _\- Non ! Ce n'est pas sa faute... Il a voulu voir notre fils naître... Il a été avec moi... Je ne lui en veux pas..._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais il va avoir besoin de l'entendre._

C'est fou ce qu'il peut être stupide parfois, mais je promets à Théa de remettre les idées en place de son idiot de frère, il est hors de question qu'il se sente coupable de ça... Je sais que je ne dis ça que parce que je sais que Ellie va bien et qu'il va me la ramener... Mais je sais qu'Oliver aurait regretté de ne pas assister à la naissance de Connor... Et je suis sure que cette folle aurait trouvé le moyen d'enlever notre fille à un autre instant... Ce n'est de la faute de personne, sauf celle de cette folle... Alors quand Oliver va arriver avec notre fille, je vais bien lui faire comprendre que je l'aime plus que tout, que nos enfants vont bien et que tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on rentre chez nous et qu'on commence notre nouvelle vie à quatre... Avec Connor et Ellie.

 **Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce point de vue de Félicity ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si je dois avouer que c'était très compliqué, j'avais la larme à l'oeil lol**

 **Je dois vous dire aussi, pour la prochaine fic, j'ai ENFIN trouvé le titre, c'est A Necessary Evil ( un mal nécessaire ). Au début j'avais une simple idée : et si c'était avec Félicity que Oliver avait couché en Russie ? Du coup ça devait être un OS... Mais euh... Comment vous dire que je me suis laissée emporter par mon imagination débordante et que j'en suis déjà à 10 chapitre XD, pour votre plus grand plaisir, je n'en doute pas ! Mais du coup même si cette fic arrive à sa fin, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous poster A Necessary Evil à la suite... Je veux la terminer avant et je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre elle va faire... Je suis désolée...**

 **J'ai aussi une idée de OS mais j'hésite.**

 **Soit je fais :**

 **Et si grâce au Flashpoint, Oliver et Félicity n'avaient jamais rompu,**

 **Soit :**

 **Et si à cause du Flashpoint Oliver et Félicity n'avaient jamais été ensemble ?**

 **Donnez moi votre avis et je le ferais pitetre entre deux chapitres de A Necessary Evil.**

 **J'ai également une idée de fic AU, je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, mais elle est bien avancée dans mon esprit, je verrais une fois tout ça bouclé déjà ^^**

 **A vos claviers pour votre avis pour le OS et aussi pour les reviews, j'en veux plein et si j'en ai plein... Pitetre que je vais vous sortir le chapitre lundi... Je dis bien pitetre car je commence tôt et finis tard XD**

 **A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Vous êtes tellement adorables que je vous poste le chapitre aujourd'hui malgré l'emploi du temps chargé ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je tiens ma fille dans mes bras alors que John vient m'ouvrir la portière, il nous a fallut cinq heures pour arriver ici, on a fait des arrêts pour changer Ellie et pour la nourrir, elle n'a pas pleuré une seule fois et je dois dire que j'aime ça, quand elle avait faim elle cherchait à téter du coup je le signalais à John qui s'arrêtait... Je n'aime pas l'entendre pleurer... Les cris que j'entendais dans cet appartement m'ont brisé le cœur... Je sais que je l'entendrais de nouveau, mais j'ai déjà vécu pas mal d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, si je peux éviter qu'elle pleure pendant quelques heures, je vais tout faire pour. J'entends John fermer la porte derrière moi alors que j'avance vers l'hôpital, je regarde ma fille qui dort entre mes bras.

 _\- Allez mon trésor, on va voir maman._

Je rentre dans l'hôpital, je vois des gens qui me dévisagent, je pense qu'ils sont surpris de me voir revenir avec ma petite fille, en même temps l'affaire à dû faire le tour de la ville. Lance a prévenu la police de la ville que j'avais retrouvé mon bébé et il leur a tout expliqué, on devrait nous laisser tranquille. Un médecin arrive vers moi d'un pas rapide.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, c'est Ellie ?_

 _\- Oui. Elle va bien, je l'amène à Félicity._

 _\- Vous voulez que je l'examine avant ?_

Je m'arrête avant de me tourner face à lui.

 _\- Ma fiancée vient de passer près de vingt quatre heures sans notre fille... Je la lui amène... Vous pourrez examiner Ellie dans sa chambre._

Mon ton est sans appel, il est hors de question que j'attende une minute de plus, Félicity a suffisamment attendu, elle mérite de tenir notre fille contre elle. Je passe mon chemin et entre dans l'ascenseur, John me dit qu'il va tout raconter au médecin avant de me rejoindre, je hoche la tête alors que les portes se referment puis je baisse les yeux vers ma fille.

 _\- Maman va te serrer très fort contre elle, mais c'est normal mon trésor... Tu lui as manqué et elle va avoir besoin de te sentir près d'elle._

Les portes s'ouvrent et je vois Théa qui s'apprête à prendre l'ascenseur, je quitte la cabine et elle me serre contre elle en faisant attention à sa nièce.

 _\- Tu es revenu !_

 _\- Bien sur que je suis là._

Elle se détache de moi et regarde ma fille avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front, Ellie grimace un peu mais ne se réveille pas.

 _\- Elle est belle comme tout..._

 _\- Oui... Comment va Félicity ?_

 _\- Ça va, mais ça ira mieux quand elle aura vu Ellie. J'allais me chercher un café, je vais vous laisser, mais je reviendrais en fin de journée._

 _\- Merci Théa..._

Je tiens ma fille d'un bras et plonge ma main dans la poche de mon jean, je donne les clés de la maison à ma sœur et lui dis de faire comme chez elle, elle a l'air épuisée. Elle me remercie et me serre dans ses bras encore une fois avant de poser un autre baiser sur le front de mon bébé et d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Félicity, j'ai tellement hâte qu'elle voit notre fille, tellement hâte de prendre mon fils contre moi.

Je suis devant la porte et je me sens hésitant tout à coup... J'ai peur que Félicity m'en veuille de toute cette histoire... Elle aurait raison, j'aurais dû être près de notre fille, je n'aurais pas dû la quitter une seule seconde, si je l'avais fais rien de tout cela ne se serait produit... Je regarde mon bébé et pose un autre baiser sur son front, je m'en veux tellement... Ellie n'a qu'une journée et a déjà vécu plus de chose qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre...

 _\- J'espère que ta maman me pardonnera Ellie... Je vous aime tellement tout les trois..._

Je lâche Ellie d'une main et tourne la poignée, j'ai peur, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je ne survirais pas si Félicity ne me pardonne pas. J'ouvre la porte et fais un pas en avant quand je vois Félicity qui se tient debout en prenant appuie sur le petit berceau de Connor, merde ce qu'elle est têtue, elle devait se reposer ! Je souris en pensant à ça.

 _\- Mon amour ?_

Elle se tourne vers moi et je vois aussitôt des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle fait un pas dans ma direction mais tombe à genoux, je fais trois grands pas vers elle et me mets à son niveau, elle doit souffrir même si elle ne dit rien.

 _\- Tu l'as retrouvée..._

Je lui mets Ellie dans les bras et elle la serre contre elle, Félicity l'embrasse sur son petit visage tout en versant des larmes.

 _\- Bien sur que je l'ai retrouvée... Je ne serais pas revenu sans elle..._

 _\- Elle est belle..._

 _\- Oui... Comme sa maman..._

Félicity lève les yeux vers moi, je n'aime pas la voir pleurer même si ce sont des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Félicity regarde de nouveau Ellie tout en caressant sa petite joue, ce ne doit pas être une position confortable pour elle, je me déplace un peu et la soulève dans mes bras.

 _\- Tiens-la bien._

Je l'installe ensuite sur son lit, elle tient toujours Ellie contre elle, je souris, j'aime les voir ainsi toutes les deux, je me recule un peu et me tourne vers le berceau de Connor, je me penche un peu et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je suis revenu Connor... Tu m'as manqué._

Je caresse sa joue et veut le prendre dans mes bras quand j'entends la voix de Félicity.

 _\- Tu nous as manqué aussi._

Je me tourne vers elle, je suis surpris pourtant je ne vois pas de mensonges dans son regard, alors elle dit la vérité ? Je lui ai vraiment manqué ?

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- C'est juste... Que je pensais que tu m'en voudrais..._

Ellie ouvre les yeux, je souris, j'aime la voir dans les bras de sa mère, là où est sa place.

 _\- Non... Oliver, non..._

Elle se redresse en gardant Ellie contre elle avant de tendre une main vers moi, je la prends avec hésitation et elle enlace nos doigts.

 _\- Approche..._

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et m'assois sur le bord du lit.

 _\- Tu as passé toute cette journée à te dire que je t'en voulais ?_

Je baisse le regard vers notre fille qui a toujours les yeux ouverts.

 _\- Oliver, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Je ne regrette pas que tu sois resté avec moi quand Connor est né... J'avais tellement peur... Je ne m'attendais pas à subir une césarienne... Mais tu étais là, avec moi..._

 _\- J'aurais dû la protéger... Je suis..._

 _\- Tu l'as fais... Tu l'as retrouvée, et tu nous l'as ramenée... Ellie va bien..._

Félicity baisse le regard vers notre fille, je sais qu'elle va bien mais j'ai eu tellement peur.

 _\- Je ne vais pas te mentir... Quand tu es parti... J'ai été furieuse... Parce que je voulais venir avec toi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais... Je t'en voulais de ne pas me croire capable de t'aider à la retrouver... Mais j'ai vite compris... Que c'était idiot de penser ça..._

 _\- Tu n'es pas en état..._

Elle se redresse un peu et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

 _\- Je le sais... Tu fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi et pour eux... Tu es le meilleur des pères et le meilleur des hommes..._

J'ai la sensation d'être rassuré en entendant tout ça, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me le dirais, je croyais vraiment qu'elle allait m'en vouloir et me dire que c'était à cause de moi si Ellie a été enlevé parce qu'au fond de moi je pense que c'est de ma faute...

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je veux que tu promettes de ne pas t'en vouloir..._

Elle lâche ma main et la pose sur ma joue tout en la caressant avec tendresse.

 _\- Je veux qu'on rentre à la maison tout les quatre et qu'on commence cette vie dont on a rêvé... Je veux qu'on laisse tout ça derrière nous même si je sais qu'on va encore y penser pendant un moment... Je t'aime Oliver... Je ne t'en veux pas, alors ne pense pas le contraire..._

Je colle mon front au sien, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je pose une main sur ma fille avant de déposer mes lèvres sur celles de ma fiancée, elle y répond sans attendre avant de passer un bras autour de mon cou et de me rapprocher d'elle... Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure notre baiser mais nous sommes interrompus par Connor qui commence à pleurer, je me tourne vers lui et me lève afin de le prendre.

 _\- Alors mon bébé, tu veux un câlin toi aussi ?_

Je le prends dans mes bras et retourne m'asseoir près de Félicity.

 _\- J'ai tellement voulu ce moment... Avoir nos deux enfants dans nos bras... C'est parfait._

Je souris et hoche la tête, elle a raison, tout est parfait, je veux dire quelque chose quand j'entends la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir, c'est une jeune femme.

 _\- Le médecin m'envoie pour les examens de votre fille._

 _\- Non ! Vous ne l'emmenez pas ! Jamais !_

Félicity serre notre fille contre elle et je la vois se reculer contre la tête de lit, je lâche Connor d'une main et la pose sur son épaule.

 _\- Calme-toi... Tout va bien._

 _\- Ne la laisse pas la prendre s'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas la perdre de vue... Je ne veux pas qu'on nous la prenne encore..._

Je pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ellie reste avec nous. Personne ne nous la prendra plus jamais._

Je me tourne vers la jeune femme qui ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe, si ça se trouve elle n'est pas au courant de ce qui se passe mais ça m'est égal, si on nous la prend je jure que je retourne tout l'hôpital, Ellie ne quittera pas cette chambre sans moi ou Félicity.

 _\- J'ai croisé le médecin tout à l'heure et je lui ai dit que les examens d'Ellie se feraient dans cette chambre, il est hors de question que vous l'emmeniez._

 _\- Il y a une salle d'examen..._

 _\- Non, ce sera ici sinon rien._

Je veux être sur que notre fille va bien mais je refuse de la voir s'éloigner encore une fois, Félicity semble plus calme, la jeune femme quitte la chambre et referme la porte, je me tourne vers Félicity qui tient toujours notre fille contre elle.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne la prendra pas... Personne ne le fera..._

Elle hoche la tête en souriant avant d'essuyer une larme qui a coulé. Elle me fait signe de m'allonger près d'elle, j'hésite, pas que je ne veuille pas, mais on va être serré à quatre... Elle sourit et insiste en me disant qu'elle veut nous avoir tous avec elle. Je dépose alors Connor près d'elle, Félicity dépose Ellie et je m'allonge face à elle, nos deux enfants entre nous.

 _\- Ils sont parfaits..._

 _\- Et même plus que ça... Mais c'est normal, ce sont nos enfants._

Elle sourit et attrape ma main avant d'enlacer nos doigts.

 _\- Je sais que c'est peut-être exagéré... Mais on pourra accentuer la sécurité à la maison ?_

 _\- C'est prévu mon amour, ne t'en fais pas, John et moi en avons parlés sur la route. Il va tout installer pendant qu'on est ici._

Elle hausse les sourcils, surprise.

 _\- Tu restes avec nous ?_

 _\- Je ne vous lâche pas une seconde..._

Elle sourit et se rapproche de moi afin de m'embrasser, si nos petits anges n'avaient pas été là je l'aurais serrés dans mes bras mais je me retiens. La porte s'ouvre juste après ça, je me redresse et je vois le médecin. Félicity se redresse un peu et pose un bras protecteur sur les enfants.

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas... Je viens examiner Ellie._

 _\- Elle reste ici..._

 _\- Bien sur, je fais tout ici._

Il s'approche d'Ellie et nous demande s'il peut la prendre, Félicity hésite une seconde mais elle accepte quand elle me voit hocher la tête. Le médecin prends Ellie et la pose sur le tapis de change.

 _\- Allez jeune fille, on va voir si tout va bien pour toi, je suis sur que tes parents n'attendent que ça._

L'examen ne dure pas longtemps, une petite dizaine de minutes à tout casser, il l'a examiné sous toutes les coutures afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il la rhabille et la dépose sur le lit près de son frère.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, très bien... La femme qui l'a enlevé s'en est bien occupée, c'est rassurant. Ellie se porte comme un charme._

 _\- Merci docteur._

 _\- De rien._

Il quitte la chambre et je reprends ma place près de ma famille. Félicity semble rassurée de savoir que Ellie va bien.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?_

J'ouvre la bouche, j'hésite... J'ai peur de sa réaction si elle sait tout ce qui s'est passé... Si elle sait que Ellie a été en danger. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer...

 _\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'inquiéter... Mais si je ne sais pas, je passerais mon temps à me demander ce qu'elle a fait à notre fille... Je dois savoir pendant que tout est frais... Afin d'oublier..._

 _\- Ok..._

Je lui raconte tout depuis mon arrivée à Star City, je lui parle de l'appartement, de ce que j'ai entendu dans l'appartement, de ce que j'ai vu, de cette femme qui tentait de lui donner le sein mais Ellie qui refusait, je lui parle ensuite de ce qui m'a fais le plus peur... Quand j'ai vu Ellie suspendu dans le vide et John qui l'a rattrapé... Félicity s'est mise à pleurer en entendant ça et elle a ramené notre fille près d'elle.

 _\- Après ça je n'ai pas attendu... On a repris la voiture..._

 _\- Elle est en prison ?_

 _\- Oui... Lance s'est occupé d'elle... Mais je te jure... Que si John et lui n'avaient pas été là... Je l'aurais tué... Je tuerais quiconque touchera à un seul de vos cheveux..._

 _\- Je le sais... Et je t'aime infiniment pour ça..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Je vous aime tout les trois._

Elle me sourit avant de se rapprocher de moi, nos enfants toujours entre nous, je serre sa main et enlace nos doigts, aujourd'hui fut à la fois le pire et le plus beau jour de ma vie et je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, nous serons heureux, parce que nous serons ensemble, tout les quatre.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous de ces retrouvailles ? J'ai adoré l'écrire même si je dois avoué avoir eu du mal, ce n'était pas facile ^^**

 **Sachez que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, du coup si vous êtes sages et que j'ai pleins de reviews, mercredi vous aurez le dernier ! Et oui déjà, mais elle était courte cette fic ^^**

 **La prochaine sera plus longue, car elle a déjà 13 chapitres et je ne sais pas du tout quand elle se finira oO, je suis méga inspirée pour cette histoire un truc de dingue et je ne sais pas encore comment la finir ! Je n'ai même pas un petit indice, je fais au fil de mes doigts sur le clavier, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez la fic une fois entièrement écrite pour ne pas vous faire attendre !**

 **A bientôt avec le dernier chapitre ( si vous êtes sage ! )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Boouuhhh sniiif sniiiif je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review pour le dernier chapitre... Je suis triste... Mais bon, je pense que toute bonne chose à une fin, donc voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait déjà un mois que nous sommes rentrés à la maison, Connor et Ellie sont en pleine forme même si je dois dire que ce n'est pas de tout repos de s'occuper de deux enfants, ils sont adorables mais ne font pas leur nuit et ce n'est pas évident de concilier notre vie de parents et de notre vie de couple, on a pas encore trouvé le moyen de le faire, je pense qu'on y parviendra plus tard, ça viendra avec le temps.

Ce qui est le plus difficile, c'est Félicity... Depuis notre retour elle n'est plus la même, elle était tellement pleine de vie avant la naissance des enfants et là ce n'est plus le cas... Chaque nuit elle se réveille en criant le prénom d'Ellie ou de Connor, elle court dans leur chambre afin de s'assurer qu'ils vont bien et elle fini la nuit dans le fauteuil de leur chambre... J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle me dit que ça va, qu'un jour ça s'arrêtera mais que pour le moment elle doit se concentrer sur les enfants... Mais ça me fait mal parce que j'ai la sensation de la perdre et je ne veux pas que ça arrive, ce serait au dessus de mes forces... J'aime mes enfants, mais sans Félicity... Ce ne serait pas pareil, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

Je sais qu'elle a peur que l'enfer recommence mais on a tout fait pour éviter ça, on a mis des alarmes à chaque fenêtre, à chaque portes... On a aussi rajouté un verrou aux portes... Tout est sécurisé, mais je pense que sa peur est bien trop grande. Je dois la convaincre que tout va bien maintenant sinon on va finir par s'éloigner et ce serait trop dur pour moi comme pour elle.

On frappe à la porte, je souris et descend les escaliers afin d'aller ouvrir. Je me retrouve face à ma sœur et à Laurel.

 _\- Merci d'être venues..._

Je serre ma petite sœur dans mes bras et ensuite mon amie.

 _\- C'est normal._

Je leur ai demandé de venir s'occuper de Connor et d'Ellie ce soir, le temps que Félicity et moi on sorte, elle n'est pas au courant, je compte lui faire la surprise. J'espère qu'elle va bien vouloir. J'indique le salon à Théa et Laurel, les jumeaux sont dans leur parc. Je monte à l'étage et la rejoins dans notre chambre, elle est en train de changer de vêtements, Connor a décidé de recracher son biberon sur les autres.

 _\- Hey._

 _\- Hey, c'était qui ?_

 _\- Théa et Laurel... Elles sont venues garder les petits._

Je la vois pâlir tout à coup avant de secouer la tête.

 _\- Non... Non je reste avec eux !_

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non... Si je m'en vais ils vont..._

Je ne la laisse pas continuer, je passe mes bras autour de son corps et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, je la sens trembler, elle a peur, je dois la rassurer.

 _\- Il ne leur arrivera rien... Je te le promets... Théa et Laurel prendront soin d'eux..._

 _\- C'est à nous de le faire Oliver... Ce sont nos enfants..._

Je m'éloigne un peu et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Je sais... Et rien ne changera ça... On veillera toujours sur eux, quoiqu'il arrive. Personne ne pourra nous remplacer, personne ne pourra les aimer autant que nous... Mais j'ai l'impression de te perdre..._

Elle se recule légèrement, son regard cherchant le mien, ça y est je l'ai dit, j'ai dit ce qui m'effraie depuis des semaines.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Je t'aime tellement... Mais depuis qu'on est rentrés, tu n'es plus la même... Tu as toujours peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose et moi aussi... Mais je ne laisse pas cette peur prendre le dessus..._

 _\- C'est plus fort que moi..._

Elle ferme les yeux et des larmes coulent, je les essuie de mes pouces.

 _\- Je le sais... Et je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de prendre soin d'eux... Mais ça fait plus de deux semaines que je me réveille le matin et que tu n'es pas à mes côtés... J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi quand j'ouvre les yeux... Besoin que tu saches qu'ils ne risquent plus rien..._

 _\- Et si..._

Je secoue la tête et colle mon front au sien.

 _\- Deux heures... Je te demande deux heures rien que nous deux... Je te promets que s'il se passe quelque chose Théa ou Laurel nous appelleront._

Elle semble hésiter, je t'en pris... Juste deux heures... Elle lève le regard vers moi et hoche la tête, je souris et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Merci... Tu verras, ça se passera bien..._

Félicity me dit qu'elle veut se changer avant, je la regarde donc enfiler une robe rouge que j'aime tout particulièrement, je change de vêtement et passe une chemise blanche, je sais qu'elle est nerveuse, c'est pour ça que j'ai réservé dans un restaurant à dix minutes à peine d'ici. Je pense que pour une première ce sera déjà bien. Une fois prêts, nous descendons dans le salon, je vois ma petite sœur qui tient Ellie dans les bras pendant que Laurel installe Connor dans son transat.

 _\- Ça va bien se passer, tu verras._

 _\- Oui..._

On salue ma sœur et notre amie et on quitte notre maison. Dix minutes plus tard nous sommes au restaurant, je vois bien qu'elle résiste à l'envie d'appeler chez nous afin de savoir si tout va bien.

 _\- On appellera dans une heure... Ok ?_

 _\- Non... Tu as raison... On a besoin d'une soirée à nous... Je dois arrêter d'avoir peur..._

Je souris et on s'installe à la table qui nous a été réservé. Félicity commande son plat préféré et j'en fais de même, je veux que cette soirée soit mémorable et qu'elle soit notre nouveau départ. Quand nos plats arrivent, je m'apprête à manger mais Félicity me prend la main.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver..._

 _\- Ne le sois pas... Je comprends ce que tu ressens, je t'assure... J'ai toujours peur moi aussi... Parfois je fais ce rêve... On est à l'hôpital et on nous annonce qu'Ellie a disparu..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?_

 _\- Je ne voulais pas que ça te perturbe encore plus..._

Elle essuie une larme sur sa joue, je veux parler mais elle me devance.

 _\- Je suis désolée... Et oui, j'ai toutes les raisons de m'excuser... J'ai mis notre couple en retrait alors que je t'aime plus que tout... J'avais juste peur... Je les aime tellement..._

 _\- Et je les aime aussi... Tout comme je t'aime... Mais je veux que tu comprennes... Que jamais je ne laisserais quoique ce soit vous arriver à toi ou à eux..._

 _\- Je le sais... C'est ça le pire... Je sais qu'on ne risque rien avec toi... Je te promets de faire des efforts... On pourra les inscrire à la crèche si tu veux..._

 _\- Non... Je ne veux pas qu'on passe moins de temps avec eux... Je veux juste qu'on passe du temps tout les deux, même s'ils sont à la maison avec nous._

Elle hoche la tête et serre ma main un peu plus fort avant qu'on ne commence à manger. Le reste de la soirée se passe à merveilles, une fois au dessert, je me rends compte que mon amour me regarde fixement.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Et si on se mariait ?_

 _\- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre l'été ?_

 _\- Je me fiche du temps qu'il fera... Je veux juste être ta femme..._

Je souris, je suis heureux, j'aime savoir qu'elle m'aime toujours autant, ça me rassure. Une fois le dessert fini, je paye l'addition et nous quittons le restaurant, j'ai peur de dire à Félicity qu'on s'est absenté plus de trois heures, le temps a filé à une vitesse folle, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'en vouloir.

 _\- On se promène un peu avant de rentrer ?_

 _\- Sure ? Félicity on est partis depuis..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais je veux encore profiter de toi..._

On marche pendant plus d'une heure avant de rentrer chez nous, la première chose que l'on fait c'est d'aller voir nos enfants et nous sommes rassurés en les voyant dans leurs lits, ils dorment paisiblement. Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple tout les jours, que Félicity comme moi auront toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à nos enfants mais je sais aussi que tant qu'on sera là l'un pour l'un, l'un avec l'autre... Nous pourrons tout affronter.

 **Trois ans plus tard**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai du mal à croire que nos enfants ont déjà trois ans... ils sont entrés en maternelle il y a tout juste un mois, le temps à passé tellement vite... Connor et Ellie ressemblent beaucoup à leur père, parfois je me dis que c'est injuste, je les ai portés pendant neuf mois, j'ai supporté leur parties de catch dans mon ventre, leur match de football avec ma vessie... Et ils ressemblent à leur père... Mais bon, ils sont tellement parfait que je ne changerais rien du tout.

Nous nous sommes mariés deux mois après mon retour de la maternité, j'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ et d'oublier tout ce qui était arrivé le jour de leur naissance, ça n'a pas été simple, parfois encore je fais des cauchemars où ils ne sont pas dans leur chambre mais Oliver est toujours là, il me serre contre lui et me dit que tout va bien... Ensuite on va les voir et je suis rassurée de les voir endormis dans leurs lits.

Je suis heureuse ici, à Ivy Town, on est pas retournés à Star City, nous ne le voulions pas, nos amis et notre famille viennent nous voir souvent mais on ne pouvait pas y retourner, on ne voulait pas que nos enfants grandissent autour de toute cette violence, de tout ces crimes... Ici c'est calme et paisible. Parfois ça me manque de ne plus aider à combattre le crime mais il suffit que je vois mes trois amours pour savoir que tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec eux, ici à Ivy Town.

 _\- Maman ! Connor a pris Flappy !_

Je souris et vais dans la chambre de ma fille, on les a séparés il y a six mois, on ne voulait pas qu'ils grandissent dans la même chambre, ils ont chacun leur personnalité et ont besoin de leur intimité même s'ils sont petits. Je vois mon fils qui serre l'ours en peluche de ma fille, Ellie a les larmes aux yeux, je me baisse au niveau de Connor.

 _\- Hey bébé... Pourquoi tu prends Flappy ? Tu sais que Ellie l'aime beaucoup._

 _\- Je trouve pas Mouky..._

Je souris et prends doucement la peluche de ses mains et la redonne à ma fille.

 _\- On va le retrouver. Viens._

Il me tend les bras et les passe autour de mon cou, je me relève et le conduis à sa peluche, je sais où elle est... Ce matin il est venu nous rejoindre dans notre lit avec Ellie, il avait Mouky, je suis sure qu'elle est toujours dans notre chambre. J'ouvre la porte et entre dans ma chambre, la peluche est sur le sol du côté d'Oliver.

 _\- Regarde._

Il tourne la tête et descend sur le sol en criant le prénom de sa peluche, il va la ramasser et la serre contre lui avant de retourner dans la chambre de sa sœur.

 _\- Je suis rentré !_

Je quitte la chambre et rejoins mon mari qui revient de son travail, il y a deux ans il a souhaité ouvrir un centre pour aider les jeunes, je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu, l'entreprise que Ray m'a léguée marche de plus en plus malgré les difficultés que j'ai eu au départ, aujourd'hui je fais un aller retour par mois à Star City afin d'assister aux réunions et les bénéfices qu'on se fait sont... Exceptionnels ! Oliver adore son travail, il se sent utiles et les jeunes qu'il aide l'admirent. Je le vois déposer ses affaires dans l'entrée et cours dans ses bras.

 _\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?_

 _\- Idiot, tu me manques tout le temps._

Il sourit et me serre contre lui avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Ce soir là nous sommes dans notre chambre, Connor et Ellie dorment dans leurs chambres depuis une petite heure, on a dû leur lire deux histoires avant de les calmer... On a eu la mauvaise idée de leur donner de la glace en dessert... A chaque fois ils sont surexcités. Oliver me serre dans ses bras et pose des baisers dans mon cou, je me retourne et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je veux aller plus loin mais Oliver me repousse, je suis surprise, il ne le fait jamais.

 _\- Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?_

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

 _\- Et j'aime nos enfants, Connor, Ellie et toi vous êtes tout pour moi... Mais..._

Mon cœur se serre, est-ce qu'il n'est pas heureux ? Non... Je pensais pourtant le rendre heureux...

 _\- Je voudrais un bébé... Un troisième et dernier petit trésor... Un autre mini nous..._

Je soupire de soulagement, il veut un autre enfant, un autre bébé, je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou afin de le rapprocher de moi, il ri et me demande si je serais d'accord, je lui dis que oui, que j'adorerais avoir un autre enfant. Il me sourit et me serre contre lui avant de remonter la couverture sur nous... Cette nuit nous sommes bien décidés à agrandir notre famille.

 **Voilà la fin de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, même si les passages avec Ellie kidnappé ont été dur à écrire.**

 **Pour le OS avec Barry, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas commencé, je veux finir d'écrire la fic avant sinon je risque de m'éparpiller et je ne le veux pas. Sachez que je pense écrire les deux idées même si je ne sais pas encore comment me dépatouiller XD**

 **Ensuite, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à comment intégrer la saison 5 à ma fic Lightning, j'ai quelques idées, mais je ne l'écrirais qu'à la fin de la saison afin de m'en tenir au final, je ne sais pas encore, pareil, je vais voir. Mais vous l'aurez lol.**

 **Alors pour la prochaine fic, les idées commencent à s'assécher, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 14, à voir s'il y en aura encore derrière, je ne sais pas. Je vais voir si j'ai les idées pour et surtout la matière à les développer.**

 **Donc je voulais savoir, et répondez sincèrement, voulez-vous que je poste cette fic dès lundi au même rythme que je le fais, sois trois chapitres par semaines, au risque d'attendre à un moment si jamais j'ai d'autres idées... Ou souhaitez-vous attendre qu'elle soit terminée d'écrire afin d'avoir tout les chapitres en temps et en heure ?**

 **Voilà à bientôt et surtout lâchez vos reviews !**


End file.
